Portrait of You - Travelling Together
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A surprise sequel to 'Portrait of You'. Magnus and Alec are off to Beijing to see his father. What adventures are in story for the adorably awkward Alexander Lightwood and his very first boyfriend Magnus Bane. I could not resist doing this - cavity driven and filled with endless Malec. Rated M for naughty thoughts and lime.


**Portrait of You – Travelling Together**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

**Author's Notes: **So, I know I originally had labelled 'Portrait of You' as a completed oneshot, but whilst travelling, this actually popped into my head. Its a follow-up in regards to the boys travelling to see Magnus' father and seriously, I couldn't resist it at all. Its very long, with a bit of lime goodness in it – not full on lemon as I like to tease – but I had fun writing this. Oh, and the small bits of Chinese (and one phrase in Indonesian) I have used have come from Google translate so if they are wrong, which I hope they aren't, please blame them. I have placed the translations at the end of the story. Also, I've borrowed _Ruelle's 'Carry You'_ and _Firewoodisland's 'Soldier'_ whilst I was at it too, giving them to Magnus. You'll understand as you read it. Anyway, I hope someone enjoys this long teasing sequel – and completely cavity driven too.

#

"Alexander," Sparkling blue eyes darted over to warm brown-golden ones. "You wouldn't happen to be nervous would you?" His smile was slightly teasing.

"Of course I am Magnus." Alec frowned as Magnus leaned in closer, dropping a peck to his pinkish cheek before taking hold of his hand, entwining their long fingers together as he had stopped the recently graduated (top of his class) architect major from continuously tapping his fingers against his jeans clad thigh.

"You are _so_ cute."

"I've only met your father once, before our graduation, and even then it wasn't exactly a _proper_ introduction, and now we're on our way over to see him, to stay with him for...wait...how long are we here for again?" Magnus couldn't help his grin from widening.

"We can stay for as long as...or as little as...you like Alexander. We have an open ended round the world ticket, since we are going to be venturing to various countries before getting serious about getting _proper_ jobs." Alec knew what Magnus meant by proper too. Ones that were their chosen field of study of course. "So, time for us for now isn't important, unless you wish to stay in Beijing for more then three months, then we'll actually have to get approved visas. And we aren't just 'on our way' to see my father, we're _actually_ nearly there." Magnus pointed to the window as Alec darted his eyes over to it. The plane had broken through the clouds and he was looking at the hazy city skyline of Beijing.

"Oh god..." This panicky, precious side of Alec was so very dear to Magnus (much like the rest of him) as he gripped his hand tighter. Magnus rested his head against Alec's arm trying to soothe him a little with a hum, one he remembered from his childhood when he was plagued by nightmares and his mother would come and sing to him.

Magnus' sensual voice seemed to get the attention of a young couple diagonally across from them, they too having paid the ridiculous fees of going Business Class (though Magnus and Alec got the tickets from his father: score!) for sheer comfort on a long haul flight and the woman grinned at him when Magnus had mouthed "it's my boyfriend's first time flying".

"Everything is going to be fine Alexander. I'm with you for the entire journey." Magnus gave Alec another peck on the cheek, before watching him jolt in his seat, his left hand instinctively clutching over their already joined ones as the plane landed a little roughly on the tarmac.

Thank goodness they didn't have any unexpected turbulence as Magnus was certain Alec may have let out a full blown whimper of distress if that happened. Though he wouldn't mind hearing that sort of weakness which would just make him cave even more in an abundance of affections for the eldest Lightwood sibling.

The plane made it safely to the gate and once the seatbelt sign was turned off, everyone started gathering their possessions and lining up to exit the plane. "You can relax your grip now Alexander, we've landed safe and sound, quite a few minutes ago in fact." Magnus flexed his rather pale hand, having lost circulation at Alec's tight grip as he removed his belt and stood up, stretching much like a cat who'd been lazing around for far too long. As Magnus arched his back in his oh so special and rather flexible way, he didn't realise that Alec was looking at him, lips parted and glistening slightly as he had run his tongue over his bottom lip while eyeing Magnus rather heatedly. Alec quickly shifted his gaze, looking at the ground crew below, but jolting a little when Magnus' quick and nimble fingers unclipped his rather tight and secure belt. "Don't worry your pretty little head, my oh so adorable archer, I'll keep you safe." Alec watched Magnus place his hand over his heart, being rather dramatic in front of him and strangers which only ignited his blush once more. "I swear on pain of death that it is my job as your magnificent boyfriend to ensure you have the best and most memorable time on your first trip overseas. And as mentioned before, no harm shall come to you."

"Magnus..." Warm brown-golden eyes crinkled at the corners as Magnus just knew his blue eyed boy was still nervous about coming on this trip...or more importantly how he was going to be around his father if he were being honest.

Back in the beginning, when they left the Harvest Moon Bar, and Magnus had kicked Alec's ass at pool multiple times, he'd taken the drunk dark haired beauty back to his apartment. Not to partake in any sexually induced dalliances, since this was still very new to them, but more so for Alec then Magnus as he so found out that night. Alec finally told the truth, turning fifty shades redder, that Magnus was his first boyfriend...or more importantly...his first everything! And oh how Magnus had melted at the sheepish grin on Alec's lips and the hue brushing across his pale cheeks at his honesty.

Magnus made promises that night he wasn't sure he was able to keep as he told Alec that they could take their time, get to know each other in and out and not rush into the bedroom (like Magnus did with most, if not, all of his flings.) And he did not want Alec to be a fling.

Though with it now nearing six months, since Alec had kissed him in front of everyone in the Hall, and they had decided to give whatever was developing between them a go, Magnus was actually patting himself on the back as he'd not forced himself (or thrown himself) onto his deliciously adorable and awkward boyfriend. They made out countless times, fondled each other various times too, and to even the playing field, since Alec had seen Magnus wrapped in a silk sheet, he had finally gotten his blushing beauty half naked at least. That was a particular memorable moment (like everything with Alec) as Magnus' eyes flew all over Alec's pale skin, admiring the spiral and rune-like tattoos on his skin, fingers tracing them lightly. The image of a half naked Alec, beneath him, though Magnus wasn't sure how long it would last, but he was content in those images keeping him going.

"Alexander, its been months since your quick introductions and my father is not a silly man to realise that we _are_ dating." Again Magnus watched Alec blush adorably. "I've spoken to him on the phone and via Skype numerous times and you've also been in the same room too." He watched Alec nod his head, Magnus reaching out his hands as he finally pulled Alec to stand. "Whilst you didn't come with me at Christmas, which I'm still mad at you for..."

"I had to work!" Alec defended himself, stopping mid argument when Magnus cupped his cheek lovingly.

"I know you did. I'm only teasing you." Alec pouted at that. "Anyway, my father knows we are together, I talk about you all the time to him, and since I made mention of us possibly taking a trip together, the next thing I knew he'd gotten us round the world tickets, open ended, and requested that we come to Beijing to see him."

"How can I repay him back for the ticket?"

"By being open and honest with him. He won't bite you Alexander. And hey, one day, when we are famous the world over, we will repay him in some small way." Magnus gave a wink, though he too hadn't a clue how to repay his father, not that the man would ever want him to.

"Anyway, he may not even be around a lot. If he is insanely busy, he's likely to constantly be in the office, but he has given us free rein of the apartment and the spare room there is absolutely gorgeous too."

"The spare room...as in us...together...in there, in your father's place?" It was kind of cute that Alec seemed a little old fashioned at thinking they should be sleeping in separate rooms, but Magnus was not having a bar of it.

"Yes Alexander, we are sharing the room together." Magnus pulled down their carry-on bags, handing a plain and boring black and grey backpack to Alec before they headed down the aisle to exit the plane and head into the airport, making their way towards Customs and Immigration. "Like I've always said to you, I promise to be a gentleman." Magnus laughed heartily as Alec ducked his head, trying not to show the world his blush. What Magnus wouldn't give to wrap him in his arms then and there, but he was in another country, with different customs and held off with great strengths. However, behind closed doors, as soon as he was able to, he would latch onto Alec and not let go. For at least a couple of hours...maybe more.

"I'll take the couch." Magnus scoffed at Alec's words.

"No you will not."

"Magnus..."

"My word is final." They breezed through Customs and Immigration, having collected their luggage and stepped outside for some air (we won't call it _fresh_) and Magnus had his head down just sending his father a text to say they had landed when a familiar voice rang out.

"And there is my beautiful boy!" Alec was trying hard to fight the grin from his lips as Magnus' father strode towards them, he having already seen the man and decided to get a little revenge on his boyfriend by not telling him the man was merely a metre or so from them. Alec watched on, along with other families who weren't full of open public displays of affection like Asmodeus Bane was, as he engulfed his put out son and not giving a shit about the stares.

"We could have gotten a taxi to your place, you didn't need to pick us up." Magnus complained as he gave his father a hug, wanting him to knock off the affectionate display in front of Alec (Magnus couldn't care less about the strangers looking on) as it was embarrassing him. "And what did I tell you about that nickname?" Magnus complained once more as his father finally broke the hug with him, waving off his complaint as he made a beeline towards Alec, who was now blushing brightly as his father pulled him into a hug as well. It made Magnus smile.

When Asmodeus finally let go of the blushing Alec, his warm loving gaze finally shifted back to his son. "I have a rare day off, so of course I was coming to pick you and Alec up. I already let Alec know via email, did he not tell you?"

Magnus gave Alec a sideways evil stare. "No, he didn't..." _And since when have the two of you been exchanging emails...?_

"It must of slipped my mind."

"Uh huh..." Magnus was not buying that innocent look.

The two younger men were soon pushed forward, Asmodeus linking arms with the both of them as he pulled them towards his pristine black limousine. The driver immediately exited the vehicle and came to place their bags in the back, Alec helping since he was so not used to this type of treatment, gaining a nod of thanks from the driver who probably didn't speak very good English, nor was he good at Chinese.

They hopped in the back, Magnus right at Alec's side, his hand slipping into his, being rather open in front of his father, who voiced nothing as he was currently speaking in Chinese to his driver.

Alec couldn't help but think how sexy Asmodeus sounded, speaking in Chinese and felt guilty in an instant for even thinking it as the man's eyes turned their way. Magnus was currently leaning against his slightly tense shoulder, and then to Alec's horror, Asmodeus began speaking in Chinese to them!

"Wǒ de érzi, nǐ kuàilè ma?"

"Fùqīn, wǒ hěn gāoxìng." Alec had to scratch his previous thought entirely, no longer feeling guilty in his head for it now. Magnus' father speaking in Chinese was not even _half_ as sexy as his rather sleepy sounding boyfriend who responded in kind to whatever the hell his father had said to him. It practically blew Alec's mind as he shifted his head slightly to see a tiny grin on Magnus' lips as his eyes shimmered across the seat to his father who was also grinning widely. God what Alec wouldn't give to try and remember the words and google them later, though sadly, he'd already forgotten most of them as it was. Alec darted his gaze to Magnus' father once more, watching him give a nod, eyes dropping down to his lap where he opened his tablet and did whatever he did on his day off, which was probably still work.

The back of the limo was insanely quiet as Alec tried not to think about Magnus speaking in another language as it made him feel all kinds of hot and instead he opened the window and let in a breeze to hopefully cool down his flushed cheeks.

#

"Alright, I've got two spare key passes here for the both of you. They are programmed for the elevator to take you straight to the penthouse floor, just remember to press it against the black box and then hit the button accordingly. They are also activated to open the front door as well so keep them safe at all times. These passes are also programmed for the rooftop where the gym and pool, if you ever feel the desire to go for a swim or need to workout. The pool closes at 10pm, but I have 24 hour access." Asmodeus reeled off as he showed the boys into his home.

It was filled with midday light flooding through the floor to ceiling windows. It was sleek and stylish and had all the latest technology and the businessman couldn't help but smirk as Alec was practically a little kid, dumping his belongings on the floor as he went to explore his new surroundings. Everything was so nice and shiny compared to his dump of an apartment. Though admittedly he'd not really been there much since he and Church spent most nights with Magnus and Chairman Meow. Technically Church now lived there, becoming inseparable with the oh so cute, affectionate and loveable Chairman.

"Your home is incredible Mr Bane." Magnus watched his father blanch at how Alec spoke so very politely to him, though at least he'd dropped the _Sir_ finally.

"Oh Alec, Mr Bane is _way_ too formal. Please call me Asmodeus." He watched his sons boyfriend blush adorably, head jerking into a nod before he tore it from his gaze and made his way over to the large windows and looked out. There was a massive balcony which had an outdoor table and chairs, a separate lounge area and a barbecue which Alec was dying to try out.

"Wow..."

"He's like an adorable kid." Asmodeus commented to his grinning son. It wasn't long before he placed his hand on Magnus' shoulder to gain his attention once more. "You look very tired son, I think you and Alec should take a warm shower, get some rest and maybe some decent sleep?"Magnus nodded as his eyes were drooping closed.

"He did not sleep well the night before." Alec commented as he finally remembered he was in someone else's home and made his way back over to Magnus who seemed to remember he was here too and practically purred as he wound his arms over his shoulders, dropping his head just under his chin and looking a little uncomfortable, but blissful too, since Magnus was taller then him. It was cute and comical, and a tiny bit embarrassing for Alec too. "I think he was really excited to see you again and... Woah!" Alec gasped as he quickly wrapped his arms around a fast asleep Magnus.

"My beautiful boy has always been nervous about flying, no matter how many times he's done it over the years." Alec raised an eyebrow at that, not once having picked up on any nervous energy coming from Magnus. He was still quite the enigma that Alec was more then happy to try, with all his might, and decipher. "Let me show you to your room." Asmodeus picked up their belongings and wheeled their suitcases down a hallway. "This side of the penthouse is pretty much the guest wing so I want you to feel at home while you are here." Asmodeus shifted his eyes over his shoulder, a grin on his lips as he watched Alec press a sweet kiss to his sons forehead before lifting his lanky boy into his arms with ease, carrying him bridal style down the hallway towards him. "This is Magnus' mother's room." Alec watched Asmodeus place his hand on a closed door, pain clearly evident in his eyes and voice at the loss of his beloved wife, no matter the fact it had been over a decade ago. "She was quite the creator, just like her son is, and now it is the room he goes to in order to seek inspiration...or comfort if something is bothering him." Alec gave a jerked nod of the head, unsure how to respond to that, but felt his lips part, something on the tip of his tongue and all he hoped is that it was going to be something good.

"Magnus is very much like you." Asmodeus stopped from opening up the bedroom door and gazed back at Alec who carried his son like he was the most precious thing he'd ever held in his arms. "He has your eyes, your skin tone, even your voices are slightly similar, and you too, are a creator."

"He is beautiful like his mother." Alec felt guilty a little for how envious he was of Magnus having such a devoted father at his side. If only the world had not been so cruel to him...

"Um..." Quickly washing himself of such dark thoughts, Alec gripped Magnus a little tighter before raising his gaze to his boyfriends father. "Thank you so much for the airfare and for having me too. I truly am very grateful you've let me into your home." _Let me into your sons life... _

Truthfully Alec wasn't sure what to say in front of Magnus' father or how the man was currently feeling at seeing him carrying his dead to the world son like this, but it seemed his worries were all for nothing as he received a gentle smile before the man pushed open the door to an extremely vast bedroom with what appeared to be a walk in wardrobe and ensuite to the right, and massive windows and a balcony to the left. Magnus was right, the room was gorgeous!

"I always enjoy having my son here, this place is quite vast and can get quite lonely at times." All Alec could do was nod his head as he softly placed Magnus onto the plush mattress, watching as he let off an adorable sigh and shifted onto his side, curling up like a cat and snuggling into the pillows. For such an over confident and cocky young man, in sleep, it was like Magnus were a little kid. And a very endearing one at that too. "I'm sure you are tired from your trip. Get some rest, but make sure to set your alarm for 7pm as I am taking the both of you out to dinner." Alec gave a nod and watched Asmodeus leave, the door clicking closed behind him.

Alec, as quietly as possible, opened up his suitcase and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a tank top from within. He grabbed his toiletry bag and a pair of grey briefs and headed for the ensuite, standing in the doorway for several minutes as his eyes bulged at the size of it. It was 1/3 the size of his own place back in Brooklyn! He was certain even two tall men like he and Magnus would be able to fit into that spa bath and still have room to move. God what Alec wouldn't give to go that step further in their relationship.

Magnus was always the one to initiate things. And frankly, as confident as Alec was about everything he did, relationships were a whole new ballgame to him. He'd no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted Magnus, for over four years he'd wanted him and now that he did have him, he hadn't a freaking clue what to do!

Okay, so that was a lie, google did wondrous things for him, but he was more or less unsure how to broach the subject. Magnus was true to his words about not rushing him, but they were coming up to their six month anniversary, next week in fact and Alec believed it was time. Time for him to man up, grow some balls and show Magnus just how much he meant to him. Though, the hard part was actually having that conversation of just who was going to have what role in the sack. With Magnus being openly bi, and having told him he'd not been with a man (seriously) since his high school days, though he knew Magnus had various flings with men and women since his breakup with Camille, it made Alec ponder on just what role Magnus took on, regardless of whether he'd been serious or with a one night stand. Was Magnus a top? Or was he a bottom? Would he be open to the possibility of alternating the roles?

Alec groaned as he was giving himself a headache and quickly closed the door and turned on the shower, there being four rain showers in the massive stall – a tad excessive if you asked Alec – but the pressure of the warm water pounding against his tired muscles was delicious. _Great, now I'm sounding like Magnus..._

Alec closed his eyes as he lathered up the sandalwood shower gel into his sponge. Magnus had gotten him addicted to it and Alec began to wash away his tiredness and tried not to think about his adorable "humanised cat" curled on the bed outside the closed door for at least twenty minutes.

#

Alec opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom, eyes shifting to Magnus who had only moved to hug a pillow, but was still in deep slumber, whilst he ruffled a fluffy towel through his hair, messing it up as per his usual style. Magnus had tried to get him to style it once but when he'd looked at him in the mirror, his nose crinkled cutely and his hands instantly messed it up once more, confessing the "messy, just fucked look" worked _very_ well on Alec. That had made him blush a thousand, or a million times redder then he'd ever done so during his association with Magnus. The fashion graduate had barked off loud laughter, eyes looking a little apologetic but Alec wasn't so sure just _how _much Magnus was sorry for the comment and instead he was kissed on the cheek and then Magnus dashed off to lord knows where for the day.

An adorable moan from Magnus made Alec loose his thoughts entirely as he dropped the towel at the end of the bed and slowly crawled onto it. He rested on his left side, facing Magnus, and aside from Magnus' bed, he'd never rested against something so comfortable in all his life. It was like he were floating on a cloud, his eyes not being able to help but drift closed just as he softly linked his hand with one of Magnus'.

#

Peppered kisses across his face were slowly pulling Alec out of his slumber. The smell of sandalwood and Magnus' intoxicating cologne assaulted his senses as Alec fluttered his eyes open.

"Hey there pretty boy," He gave a tiny grin at one of the pet names Magnus had for him and listened to Magnus chuckle as he shifted to rest on his stomach, head diving between the pillows and out of view as he didn't want to get up. "Dad wants to take us to dinner." Alec did remember that is what Asmodeus said, but he had forgotten to set an alarm, though clearly he didn't need to as Magnus was awake, showered and dressed. "Are you going to get up?" Alec shook his head between the pillows, jolting when he felt a sudden weight against his rear end! He peered over his shoulder as Magnus was sitting on him! And even though it was all so innocent, it was doing little for his libido! And then there was the fact that Magnus fresh from a shower, in leather pants, purple silk shirt, and his light make-up was just bloody damn hot in Alec's books! It wasn't fair at all. Magnus was playing dirty and he didn't even know it! "Well, I suppose there is always other ways to get you up..." Magnus sultrily voiced into Alec's ear, making him shudder but then all thoughts were lost when a rather surprised guttural groan-moan broke from Alec's lips as Magnus' hands kneaded the muscles on his upper, middle and lower back region.

"Oh god..." Alec bit his lip, almost puncturing the delicate skin there as Magnus worked him over, worked his muscles over that is, whilst also, _so_ not innocently, grinding his groin into his ass!

"You don't want to disappoint my dad do you Alexander?" He shuddered at the whispered throaty voice against his ear, the man's warm wet tongue darting out to lap at his neck a little before Magnus sat back up once more. God if things didn't stop now Alec was seriously going to... Alec lifted up on his arms, head snapping over his shoulder as Magnus had moved away and was now standing beside the bed looking down at him and...smirking! The man was evil, pure bloody evil!

"You are the devil..." Alec panted out, cheeks flushed heatedly.

"Just as you painted me, my dear pretty boy." Magnus swiftly turned and sauntered out of the bedroom, hips swinging that little bit extra as he grinned to himself at the groan coming from Alec as he closed the bedroom door.

#

"Care for a nightcap on the balcony?" Magnus asked Alec as he was gazing out the window once more.

"Sure," He mumbled back as they were back in the penthouse having just returned from a lovely dinner several blocks from the building. Magnus' father had retired to bed, stating he needed to be up early for work and left the boys to it.

The restaurant they went to was one that Magnus frequented with his father over the years and they knew the owners, which were a married couple and they were both the chefs. It was an extremely popular restaurant but they always made room for Asmodeus and Magnus and any guests they brought with them.

Alec had sat quietly at the table completely lost as conversation broke out between the wife of the main head chef and Magnus and his father. The woman's husband had waved at the two Bane men from the opened archway where you could see into the kitchen and watch the chefs and assistants working hard at creating their dishes and where they would place them on the counter for pick up by the wait staff.

He'd been mesmerised by the décor and the beautiful paintings hung about the restaurant, but had suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention as he knew eyes were on him. Alec gulped and sat up straighter when the woman smiled his way before turning her gaze to Magnus.

"_Zhè shì nǐ de nán péngyǒu?" _

"_Shì de..."_ He had listened to Magnus voice.

"_Tā fēicháng shuài..."_

"_Wǒ zhīdào."_ Magnus had beamed a smile up at the woman before turning it to Alec who just gave all three of them a blank stare. Whatever was being spoken, he hoped it wasn't _too_ embarrassing.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec was jolted from his thoughts as Magnus handed him a scotch on the rocks and then pried the glass screen door across, the faint sounds of Beijing's night-life hitting their ears along with a variety of emergency services sirens. Thank god for extra strength soundproofing.

"You." Alec watched a small smile grace Magnus' lips as he brought his own scotch on the rocks to his lips, taking a gulp and savouring the taste. "Well, technically I'm thinking about you and me, your father, and tonight at the restaurant and just everything leading up to now."

"So, a lot then?" Alec chuckled as Magnus drew him to the lounge. Alec watched Magnus sit himself in the corner, one leg lifted up at the knee and resting against the backing of the lounge and the other was sprawled dead straight on the glass coffee table. There appeared to be a glint in Magnus' warm brown-golden eyes as he gave him a 'come hither' look and Alec gingerly sat down on the edge of the lounge.

He watched Magnus roll his eyes, something he did a little too frequently around him, and at him for that matter, and felt a tug on his button down shirt, being pulled back towards Magnus' chest. Even if Alec was broader, the feeling he got with Magnus' long taut arms and legs swiftly wrapping around him and cocooning him within his warm embrace, his back pressed to Magnus' chest, feeling his heart strumming lazily behind his ribcage, and his warm, alcohol tinted breath fanning against his neck and ear, it was just...perfect.

For his entire life, Alec had always been the protector. It was nice change that for even a moment, Magnus took that away from him, allowing him to just be in the here and now, to not have to worry about protecting anyone (even though he totally wanted to be that person for Magnus) and allowed himself to give in to temptation and the thrill of another looking after him, protecting him, taking charge over him. It was Magnus' way of telling him he didn't have to be strong all the time. He didn't have to always be the leader. He could be lead and he would be safe in these precious and warm arms.

Having downed his drink in one gulp, Alec placed it aside and got comfortable, his eyes drifting shut and his head lulling to the side as he breathed in the homely scent that was so very Magnus.

#

Alec cracked open an eye and shifted onto his side, his gaze focusing on Magnus who was curled up on the two seater couch, arms folded on the backing and his chin on his forearms. He was looking out at the sunrise peaking through the vast amount of skyscrapers, legs tucked beneath him.

Magnus was dressed in silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else. He usually wore a matching robe but it was strewn over the back of the lounge. As the sun streamed through the floor to ceiling windows, it cast its warm glow over his beautiful boyfriend, making his skin turn even more golden-bronze then it already was. His hair was dishevelled, and it appeared that for once, Magnus didn't seem to care. Alec was itching to know what the man was thinking about, but he didn't want to intrude either. So for now, his blue eyes drifted over Magnus' flawless skin...or what he assumed was flawless when suddenly his eyes locked onto his left hip area, the silk pyjama bottoms riding low against his hips and was that...a tattoo there?

"Hey sleepyhead." Alec darted his gaze up to Magnus' smiling face as he got up, placing the robe over his body and closing it around his narrow waist.

"How'd I get to bed?"

"I carried you."

"You what?"

"I'm no weakling Alexander." Magnus chided his boyfriend with hands on his hips. Alec frowned a little at that. He couldn't believe he'd missed Magnus carting him off to bed. Just the thought of the man holding him close, probably like the way he did when they first arrived, sent shivers down his spine. "Now, please tell me you've gotten over your jet-lag and I can show you the city sights today?"

"Sure," Alec mumbled as he let out a loud yawn, sitting up in the bed and stretched his arms over his head. "Wait, did you undress me last night?" His foggy brain finally caught on to the lack of clothing he was currently in.

"I hardly think you'd be comfortable in your jeans Alexander." Magnus watched as Alec blushed. "And I kept my word. I was a complete gentleman. I only caressed you a little...innocently of course." Magnus placed his left knee on the bed, Alec was about to bite back a remark of there being nothing innocent about Magnus' caresses, but the thought was lost to him as Magnus leaned over and planted his lips against his own.

Alec let out a grunt in the back of his throat, pulling his lips away too quickly which made Magnus frown in an instant. "Bad breath..." Alec confessed. His...not Magnus' of course. Magnus had tasted minty.

"Then go get ready, brush your teeth and then we can resume our lip-lock blue eyes." Magnus gave Alec a wink and then chuckled as he watched _blue eyes_ kick off the sheets and comforter, dashing to the bathroom in his boxer briefs as he closed the door gently behind him. God what Magnus wouldn't do to that firm backside...

#

Magnus was just placing breakfast at the dining table as Alec entered the open plan living and kitchen space, fresh from his shower, cheeks slightly flushed from the warm water, dressed in black jeans and a simple deep blue polo shirt loosely tucked into the waistband. His hair slightly damp and as messy and drool worthy as usual.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's already gone to work. He wanted to meet us for lunch but he thinks his schedule is a little swamped today and will see us tonight instead." Alec nodded his head as he padded softly over to Magnus, eyeing him as he placed two plates of bacon and eggs on toast onto the table.

His little cook was so gorgeous. Alec had been quite surprised, and grinned a thousand times over when he had seen Magnus cooking up a storm in his kitchen back in his loft apartment when he'd stayed the night the first time, which was when they got back from Harvest Moon.

Magnus had an apron with _kiss the chef _scrawled on it and he'd been humming to _Whethan's Good Nights_ which was playing on his stereo and shaking his hips in skin tight jeans which left little to the imagination. Alec had loved the little show as Magnus danced about his kitchen, giving him a killer smile over his shoulder as he'd known he'd been there and ogling him the entire time.

Of course, after Magnus finished his dance, Alec had done exactly what the apron asked of him before devouring Magnus fry-up. It was the best cure to his hungover state which was something he rarely did. Well the fry-up, watching Magnus, kissing Magnus and the aspirin the man made him take all helped in Alec's books.

Alec shook his head from his thoughts as he quickly stopped Magnus from heading back into the kitchen for their tea and coffee as his hand wound around the man's thin wrist. Curious brown-golden orbs looked over at him before Alec tapped his finger against his lips, loving the chuckle that broke from Magnus. Alec waited in sheer expectation for Magnus' lips to fall upon his own and he was not left disappointed as Magnus took him on another wild and passionate ride of kissing. He felt himself float to the clouds before Magnus smooth sexy voice brought him back.

"Now sit down and eat your breakfast." Magnus ordered of the lightly flushed Alec and grinned as he did as he was told. Alec was once again in sheer heaven as he ate Magnus' cooking and grunted his thanks as a strong black coffee was placed down in front of him too. "Today, I was thinking I could take you to..." And Magnus was off, eyes sparkling as he turned into 'Tour Guide Magnus' as he reeled off his ideas for sightseeing today.

#

Some time much later in the day, Alec was flaked out on the couch, book in his hand from Magnus' fathers extensive collection, and he'd been reading it for quite sometime now, lost in the magic world spilling across the pages, though finally he had taken notice in the shift of the lighting within the large white and chrome styled living room as several hours had passed.

At first Magnus had been pottering around the place for a bit, but awhile ago he had finally taken a seat, not next to him but sitting in a chair, closer to the large glass windows and started flicking through his own book and the room had fallen silent.

The silence had sometimes been broken by the melodious instrumental music coming from the stereo system behind Magnus. He'd asked if Alec would like to listen to something in particular but when he shrugged, not fused at all, Magnus had opted for instrumental, he stating it was composed by a family friend and they fell into companionable silence once more, lost within their individual books.

Alec listened to a light thud and his gaze rose, breath hitching in his throat as Magnus had fallen asleep curled up, like a cat once more, in the chair. Not that Alec could blame him as they had walked the endless streets of Beijing, Magnus emitting boundless energy as he pointed here, there and everywhere and was practically an encyclopaedia on all things Beijing. Though really, it wasn't hard to believe when Magnus' father had been living over here since he were a little boy.

As they walked the busy streets, Alec trying to take the chaotic city in as it sometimes did remind him of New York. Just as he was eyeing something off, Magnus' hand wrapped around his wrist and was pulling him away, wanting to continue the tour he was giving him. Alec tried to tell Magnus that he needn't see everything within the day, since they were here for however long they desired, but the bounce in his step, the sparkle in his eye and the excitement within his sensual voice was too adorable for Alec to burst and so he allowed Magnus to drag him around the city numerous times over.

He'd seen various beautiful things along the way, but still, no matter what, none of it compared to the over six foot man, sleeping curled on the chair before his very eyes. One would think he'd be uncomfortable, but Alec was slowly figuring out that Magnus' rather flexible body could twist and curl into all sorts of ways as he drifted off for a catnap. Magnus was pretty much sat the way he did when he woke this morning and saw him, but now his arms were folded on the armrest of the chair and cradling his head against it as he drew in deep breaths.

Alec felt his right hand twitch suddenly, he carefully darting up from his lounging position as he moved back into the bedroom they shared and pulled his sketchbook and pencils from beneath his clothing. He was back in the living room once more, sitting cross legged on the couch, eyes flickering up every now and then as he sketched Magnus to paper once more.

#

He didn't know how long he was engrossed in the shading until a shadow fell over him and he jerked his head up, snapping his blue gaze to rest upon older brown-golden eyes.

"That is quite an image." Alec fumbled, pencil clacking to the floor and rolling under the couch as he quickly snapped his sketchbook closed, eyes wide as he looked up at Magnus' father.

"M-Mr Bane...I..." Alec was shushed quietly as they both turned to the adorable grumble from Magnus, watching as he pulled his legs further up to curl against his chest before his movements stopped and he returned to slumber.

The sunset was streaming in, casting its warm glow all over Magnus. It literally had taken Alec's breath away.

"And what did I say about calling me Mr Bane?" Alec flushed and then gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus' father looked down at the sketchbook he'd brought with him from the States. "May I?" Alec handed it wordlessly over, even if he really didn't want to, as Asmodeus flipped it to the back where Alec had been sketching.

"Your shading is impeccable." Alec couldn't help when the heat rose to his cheeks once more at being complimented for his drawing skills...even if only a little. And then there was the fact that it was a drawing of the man's son! He watched as Asmodeus turned his warm gaze to his sleeping child. "Its been a long time since I've ever seen my beautiful boy relaxed enough to fall asleep so openly."

"Um..." Alec truly did love the endearment Magnus' father had for Magnus. After all, he was very beautiful to gaze upon...whether he was asleep or awake. And yes he was privy to wake up beside Magnus most mornings...even if they hadn't yet...

"And its because of you." Alec snapped from his thoughts and fidgeted in his seat.

"Why are you okay with this...us...together...?" Asmodeus watched Alec bite his lip, probably surprised at himself for having blurted that out. And it was in that moment that Asmodeus finally understood. "Do your family not accept you and my beautiful boy being together?"

Alec cringed and knew he couldn't keep anything from the man who was allowing him in his home...and near his son for that matter. "I struggled for a long time about being...well..._me_...and when I finally got the courage to open up to my parents about who I truly was, not wanting to hide or lie to them any longer, they didn't accept it at all. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and with great naivety I thought they would be proud of me for opening up to them, but instead, in the span of the hour or so it took me to finally confess to them, I was disowned, homeless and with no family at all. Like my whole life up to that point did not matter to them at all. I did of course have a place to go to, quick to get my own apartment, the hell hole that it is, but the pain is still fresh even to this day. That was four, nearing five years ago now." He watched as Asmodeus sat on his glass coffee table, no judgement at all on his facial features as he listened to Alec spill his story. "We've not spoken since, even when my little brother was in a terrible accident. When I came to visit him in the hospital on a daily basis, they always made sure not to be around at the same time, completely repulsed at the very sight of me." Alec had no idea why he was confessing all to Magnus' father, though in some way he felt like he should. "When my parents are away on business, my brother Jace, or my sister Izzy call me up to come on over so I can have dinner with them and our little brother Max. I think they hope it will make me feel that I still have a family in some small way. But its hard you know...not having the love of your parents that you so desperately want over something so simple as being gay. Its not like I'm diseased or anything. I'm still their son, still a Lightwood whether they like it or not."

"Alec," Blue eyes shot up as he hadn't realised he was rambling now. "You needn't justify yourself to me. I am not one to judge." They both turned their gazes back to Magnus who was still sleeping soundly on the chair. "I won't deny, it was hard to accept when Magnus told his mother and I that he was bisexual, but in the end, he is still my beautiful boy and all I wish for is his happiness." Asmodeus shifted his gaze back over to Magnus. "He needs someone who will be there for him no matter what, someone who will stand strong at his side and be his equal in love, in work, in all they do together."

"I can be that person." Alec fidgeted and blushed darkly as his mouth had run away with itself. Asmodeus did nothing but quietly look at him and Alec quickly raked a hand through his messy hair. "I mean...I hope to be that person for him. And please don't think I'm hiding Magnus from my parents." He darted his eyes over to Asmodeus before shifting them back to his fisted hands in his lap. "Its just the way things are between us and...and I'd give anything to be able to introduce Magnus to them. He's so amazing and I wish they could accept who I am, and who Magnus and I are together, but the world has been cruel to me, and I don't understand why..."

"I'm sorry to hear you had to go through something like that." Alec shook his head, feeling a bit awkward since no older man (and the fact it was his boyfriends father for that matter) had ever said anything so sincere like that to him before. "It is their loss for missing out on such a gentle and considerate pretty boy such as yourself. Its..."

"Alec's _my_ pretty boy...not yours..." Two pairs of eyes focused on Magnus as he was slowly waking from his nap.

Alec listened to Asmodeus chuckle as he moved to his beloved son, brushing a hand down his cheek lovingly. "Yes he is. I was just teasing, seeing if perhaps you were eavesdropping on our conversation." Alec felt his eyes widen at that. Even though Magnus knew all of this, did he in fact do just that? "And I was merely stating that I'm saddened to hear about Alec's circumstances with his parents." Magnus flicked his eyes open, drifting them over to his blushing boyfriend before focusing them once more on his father. "It is definitely their loss, but our gain as I am more than happy to welcome Alec into our little family...if he wants." The Bane's watched shock drift over Alec's face, cheeks still painted pink. 

"I-I'll think about it..." He was stumped for words at the sentiment.

"Now, what are your plans this evening whilst Alec and I are out?"

"What?" He grinned at both boys voicing that together.

"Some of my viewings today had to be pushed back to this evening due to unforeseen circumstances and I'm about to head out. If you are not busy, you can come along, see the architecture, immerse yourself in the chatter that goes along whilst we see some viewings and also dine with potential investors."

"Y-Yes!" Excitement flashed in Alec's blue eyes as he snapped to attention, rising to his tall height.

"And you, my beautiful boy, cannot come." Magnus pouted at that. "You will be bored and will try, and probably succeed, in distracting Alec from gaining valuable insight and first hand experience at my side."

Two pairs of eyes watched Magnus roll his own. "Can I at least be dropped in town? I'll do some late night window shopping and find a nice place for dinner...and eat all on my _own_..." Magnus finished off dramatically.

"Of course."

"We'll be leaving shortly so you may want to..." They watched Alec rush off before Asmodeus could even finish.

#

It had barely been a few minutes, Magnus only having finally untangled his long limbs and risen from his lounging position, standing next to his father as Alec came rushing back into the room, dressed smartly (handsomely in Magnus' mind) in pressed black trousers, dark green button down shirt, tucked in, and a black jacket over the top. His hair was slightly damp, but still adorably messy and his musky cologne waft through the living space as Alec slipped into a pair of steel cap boots, hoping these were alright since he had forgotten to pack a pair of dress shoes.

"Let me go grab my things." Asmodeus left the boys alone as he went to collect his stuff from his study. It gave Magnus a chance to walk over to Alec and brush his hands down the Alec's shirt before resting his hands against his boyfriends hips. He liked seeing his boy all dressed up, though he liked his boy rumbled and in his bed clothes too and he just knew how much he would _love _Alec in absolutely nothing.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec mumbled softly, though any thoughts on what Magnus could possibly be thinking about was lost to him as Magnus kissed him long and slow.

Magnus finally drew back, licking his lips. "I hope you have fun with my father tonight." His hands glided up and down Alec's sides, feeling his taut muscles shudder under his ministrations as those baby blues fluttered back open, he having literally stolen Alec's breath away. How he loved doing that. "However, Lightwood, please do not listen to anything he says." Alec parted his lips, but was silenced by Magnus' on his again. "I mean about any random childhood stories he may spout off like the overly embarrassing and proud man he is."

"I'd love to hear more about you Magnus. And your fathers affection for you...I'm truly envious of it."

"You can have him...if you want." Both young men grinned at their personal joke. Alec could tell Magnus had something else on his mind and waited patiently, his hands against his narrow hips and his thumps brushing the material of his shirt, lifting it ever so slowly so he could feel Magnus' warm skin beneath. And if Magnus was surprised by his tiny bit of boldness, he never showed it as his gaze finally reached his once more, Alec knowing he was going to voice what had clearly been on his mind. "Maybe...if you want...after our travels and all...do you want to get in touch with your parents?" Magnus watched those blue eyes widen. "Maybe make the first move after all this time? Show them that you aren't just going to disappear and allow them to treat you like you don't exist. You are their son, their first born and there is nothing wrong with you. So, you know, if you want, and if you need moral support and such, I could...come along...you know...go see your parents...with you...?"

"Y-You'd do that...for me...?"

"Of course I would Alexander. I lo-..."

"Ready to go?" Asmodeus noticed Alec's blush and the cranky face his son was giving him. He'd definitely interrupted something important. Unintentionally of course.

#

Alec and Asmodeus returned late that evening, knowing Magnus was already home and probably fast asleep in bed as they removed their jackets after stepping into the dark penthouse, moonlight shining in through the large windows.

"I think my potential clients were quite impressed with you Alec." The young man in question gave a sheepish grin at the compliment. "So what do you say, join me for tomorrows meeting which is just a continuation of tonight?"

"If...If you don't think I'll be in the way." Alec felt his heart flutter when his hair was ruffled suddenly.

"Nonsense my boy. Just make sure you get some rest, we've an early start at 6am." Alec gave a nod as he watched Asmodeus head towards his private suite in his penthouse.

Alec quickly turned in the other direction and headed for his and Magnus' bedroom. He quietly opened the door, feeling completely wired from this evening and wasn't sure if he'd be able to come down from this high as he sat on the edge of the bed to gaze upon Magnus' sleeping face. He brushed light fingers down Magnus' cheek. He truly was perfection.

Alec shook his head and stripped himself of his boots and all his clothing, standing there in the buff and still gazing down at Magnus. Man, if only _the _Magnus Bane could see him now.

Raking a hand through his hair, Alec knew he wasn't yet ready for sleep, even if he was going to get up early tomorrow and go to work with Asmodeus, and instead pulled a pair of shorts from his suitcase and shoved them on, going commando (something he never did) as he picked up his key pass, scribbled a note, placing it against the pillow near Magnus and bent down to give him a kiss on his cheek before heading out.

Alec needed to blow off some steam.

#

Alec probably spent a good hour in the gym, lifting some weights, doing some bench presses, hitting the punching bag, but he realised how weird it felt having his...package...flopping around as it was. The thought made him blush like an idiot as he gave up on the gym and headed for the pool. The view was spectacular as he stood under the outside shower, washing away his sweat before he stepped into the cool water, skin pimpling up at the chill until he got used to it and then he breast-stroked over to the edge, leaning over the side as he looked straight down.

Gazing about, it is then that Alec eyed off the spa and swam over to it, getting out of the pool and then pressed the button, watching the bubbles form and foam and then he slid his chilled skin into the warm water, practically moaning at the power of the jets thumping against his skin as he sunk in blissfully.

#

Again, Alec had no idea how long he was in there for, probably too long since he was sure his fingers were getting all prune-like and even with his eyes closed, his other senses were heightened when there was a whoosh sound coming from the electronic doors and then someone took a seat next to him on the rim of the spa. He waited as the hand drew closer, like it were going to brush stripes of his wet hair from his closed eyes and that is when Alec pounced! His hand gripped the thin wrist, yanking hard as a gasp-squeal broke from very kissable lips and then there was an almighty splash.

"ALEC!" He grinned at the sudden loud cry of his name, Magnus never really calling him that and felt his eyes snap open as Magnus was resting in his lap, drenched from head to toe in his silk pyjama set.

"Disturbing a man's downtime is a terrible thing to do Magnus." His gorgeous boyfriend frowned up at him, since he was sitting across his lap, one of his hands still holding Magnus' wrist tightly, while the other was behind his back holding him up and slightly out of the foaming water so he didn't choke on it.

"I woke alone in bed." Magnus reasoned with Alec. "I was getting a drink, as was my dad and having noticed he was home I worried about where you were. When I found the note, I came to get you. It's one in the morning Alexander, you need rest."

"It is?" He hadn't realised he'd been gone for over three hours. He was about to suggest he was ready to leave when Magnus escaped his arms, which he very much hated, and drifted over to the other side of the spa. He watched as he pulled his soaking robe from his body, dumping it on the side with a loud slap and with heart lodging in his throat, Alec watched intently as Magnus' pants were next.

"This is actually quite nice." Magnus moaned softly as he splayed his arms out to the sides and raised one leg to rest over the other at the knee, head tilting back as he gave Alec a perfect view of the angle of his neck. All sorts of naughty thoughts rushed to Alec's mind as he looked Magnus over in the pale lighting of the pool area. God, was the man completely hairless? Alec fidgeted in his spot, desperately trying to get the bulge in his shorts to calm down. He really needed to go and jump back in the cool waters of the pool.

"We should go."

"But I just got here." Magnus watched, eyebrow raised as Alec shot up, hands against the waistband of his shorts as the sudden movement nearly made them slide down his hips and then Magnus jolted up, moving over to where Alec had been sitting previously as he watched the man cannonball back into the pool! He leaned over, searching the dark waters for his boyfriend and felt his heart clench in his chest when Alec was not resurfacing. "Ale-" Magnus begun calling out, but stopped and jolted when Alec shot up, right in front of him as he latched onto the side of the spa edge and pressed his lips against Magnus'. His kiss was returned tenfold, Magnus cupping Alec's face in his wet hands. They both sighed when the lip-lock ended and Alec dipped back into the pool and swam away from him.

"I've been thinking about doing that since your dad and I dropped you off at that mall." Magnus grinned at Alec's sultry comment as lifted himself out of the spa and stood on the edge, looking down at Alec who seemed to not be able to drop his gaze from looking _all_ over him. The skin tight and very wet dark purple boxer briefs were leaving little to the imagination that's for sure.

Alec stood chest deep in the water, eyes blazing in the moonlight and then Magnus watched them narrow slightly. He followed his gaze, his hand quickly coming up to drop over his hip area, to where a tattoo lay against his skin, and hoping he wasn't too obvious about covering it up or that Alec could actually read it and instead decided to copy Alec and did his own cannonball into the pool as well.

Alec was certain now more then ever that Magnus definitely had a tattoo but he was too far away and it was too dark for him to read it. All he could make out was that it looked like some cursive writing or something. He didn't like the idea of Magnus' perfectly flawless golden-bronze skin being tainted by a tattoo, though he couldn't talk since his own pale flawless complexion was littered with various tattoos, but none of that mattered now when he realised Magnus wasn't surfacing! It was thrilling and scary at the same time, as well as it being quite dark around him so he wouldn't know where the man would pounce from...if he did that is. After all, maybe Magnus had hit his head and... Alec let out a gasp, the dark thoughts escaping him instantly as a hand wrapped around his ankle, yanking him off his feet as he slipped under the water. His lungs burst for air, but his body jolted in the darkness of the water as Magnus sealed his lips over his once more.

That was a whole new experience for Alec that's for sure. Being surrounded by water that could actually drown them, Magnus' lithe body pressed tightly against his own and the man was practically sucking the life out of him! Blood pumped to all sorts of areas as Magnus finally shot up, taking Alec with him as they resurfaced, Magnus finally placing Alec back on his own two feet as he gasped for much needed air.

Magnus had wanted to give Alec so many new experiences whilst they were together but maybe that one had gone a little too far. Alec's chest heaved in exertion, body shuddering a little as he did panic a bit but of course he knew Magnus would never place him in any danger, and he too would never do that to Magnus either. Finally, after several long minutes, Alec peeled his eyes open. And there his little devil was, grinning up a storm and waiting patiently for his tongue lashing which usually ensued when Alec disliked something that Magnus did by surprising the crap out of him.

However tonight, in the wee hours of the morning, Alec decided to turn over a new leaf. For Magnus was a man of mystery, a man full of surprises that made his heart race on a daily basis and for as long as he would have Alec, he decided to accept everything about this dashing man in front of him.

So instead of the tongue lashing Magnus was waiting for, Alec instead took a step forward, and then another, and another until Magnus was leaning against the edge of the pool, where you could lean over and look down to the dots of cars streaming by in the street below. He gazed heatedly into Magnus challenging eyes and though he wouldn't be able to do what Magnus was seriously challenging him to do, since there were cameras around...at least he thought there was...and instead just pressed an open mouthed kiss to Magnus' addictive lips, his tongue immediately seeking entrance and Magnus giving it to him as his arms wound around his neck, holding him close.

"Oh god..."Alec muttered as he broke the kiss when Magnus' legs that seemed to go on forever in the right pair of pants (which were usually most of the ones he wore) wrapped around his waist trapping him there. "We have to stop." Alec could feel the heated blush on his chilled cheeks even if the breeze was quite cool this evening.

"Why?" Magnus drawled as he licked up Alec's neck and then began to pepper kisses against his shoulder.

"I...I've to be up and ready for your father as I'm heading to work with him at 6." Alec felt Magnus freeze, head jerking up to look at him.

"We're on _holiday_ Alexander."

"I...I know but...this evening was really cool and...and he invited me to watch him with the same investors from this evening and they were really nice and he said they liked me and..." Alec watched Magnus sigh as his legs uncurled from around him and Magnus rose to his taller height.

"When you look so cute and excited, I can't stay mad at you." Alec doggy paddled towards the steps, following Magnus as he glided through the water like a freaking dolphin, not making a single splash like he did. Magnus stepped out and moved towards the shower to rinse off the chlorine. It wasn't long before Alec slide up behind him, feeling Magnus freeze and perhaps even shudder a little as he pressed himself into his backside, hands slowly drifting down his sides to rest at his hips, fingers circling what he knew was there but still didn't get a good look at.

"What is this?" He mumbled softly against Magnus' ear and frowned when Magnus pushed his hands away from his skin.

"Nothing," Came the instant response as Magnus darted away, wrapping one of the blue and white striped towels around his waist, covering the tattoo from view and then threw another one over his shoulders whilst he was at it. Magnus unrolled a third one as he moved towards his soaked pyjamas and wrapped them inside so he didn't drip water all through the hallway and into the elevator.

"I thought you weren't mad." Alec called out as Magnus was leaving without him! Alec scrambled about, washing the chlorine from his skin quickly and then wrapped a towel around his own body and smacked his hand against the elevator as the doors were nearly closing on his face! "Magnus, come on, talk to me."

"We've been here for what, two days, and you're already spending more time with my father then with me." Alec felt his eyes widen as something clicked into place.

"You... Magnus are you...jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Of course not!" Magnus nearly lost his footing when Alec suddenly shoved him, pressing him into the corner of the elevator as he slapped the stop button and the elevator jolted.

"You are! You're _actually_ jealous. And of your own father!" Magnus gave him a glare, leaning over to hit the button again, not liking being cornered in an elevator with a smirking Alec but froze instantly when his chin was taken by a very strong hand, sparkling sapphire eyes practically boring holes into his own. "_The_ Magnus Bane...jealous... Well...wonders never cease." Alec dropped his lips, forcing Magnus' to open as he craved every inch of his hot wet mouth.

Alec was suddenly shoved away. "I'm not in the mood!" Came the snappy response as Magnus slammed his fist against the button, jolting the elevator into working once more. The silence was thick and awkward as Magnus wrapped his own arms around his upper body, glaring into the stainless steel of the elevator and trying desperately not to pay attention to the hurt look on Alec's face.

When the doors chimed, saying they'd reached the floor, Magnus couldn't get into his father's penthouse fast enough as Alec rushed after him.

"Magnus wait!" Alec let off a frustrated growl as Magnus strode down the hallway and closed the bedroom door on his face, this a clear sign of not to enter or else Alec would have to suffer Magnus' wrath...or so he assumed. Alec smacked his head against the door wondering how this evening had gotten so fucked up.

"Alec," He jolted from his spot, standing to attention as he darted his gaze to Asmodeus who was making himself a cup of tea it seemed. He was wrapped in a silk robe, much like the one's Magnus wore. _Like father, like son._ "Is everything aright?"

"Um, yes, sorry, did we wake you?" Asmodeus shook his head.

"Did the two of you have a fight?"

"Um, err...I'm not sure. Maybe...I don't know... He seemed pretty mad, but, this is the first time I'm truly seeing it so..."

"Magnus only gets mad if what you have said runs true in his veins and he doesn't want to admit it." Asmodeus pat Alec on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will pass."

"Um, do you have a spare pillow and blanket I can borrow?"

"I do have a third bedroom made up." Alec shifted his blue eyes down the hallway to where Asmodeus was pointing to another closed door, opposite the room he had made mention was where his wife created...whatever... Alec didn't really think it was his place to ask about her for fear of angering (or saddening) both Bane men. "Feel free to use it, but I hope not too much." Alec wasn't sure how to take that, but he seriously hoped that that had been Asmodeus' way of telling him not to fight with his son. "Make sure to have a warm shower and try and get some rest, it is very late." Alec nodded his head and wished the older man good night before slinking off towards the bedroom that he _had _been sharing with Magnus.

Alec pressed his ear to the door, listening to the faint sound of water running and snuck inside. He pried a clean pair of briefs from his case, picked up his sweatpants and tank top he wore to bed and then also grabbed some clothes and his boots for tomorrow as well. He couldn't grab his toiletries, since they were in the bathroom with Magnus so he would have to go without the sandalwood shower gel and brushing his teeth for that matter. Alec slipped out of the room, like he wasn't even there and went into the other spare room.

It wasn't as big, but it was still lovely and spacious and Alec flicked on the ensuite light to look inside. There were a set of towels and he opened the vanity to see a bunch of products he was not familiar with inside, though he did remove the soap and mouthwash. They would have to do.

#

After his shower, Alec lay in the middle of the bed, like a starfish, as he gazed up at the ceiling, or more importantly the light from the lamp reflecting in the crystal chandelier above his head. It was odd for such a pristine and modern place to have a chandelier, but Alec shrugged his shoulders and instead watched the light play across the ceiling. It sparkled, glittered and glowed...like Magnus. Alec frowned instantly, curling into himself as he hugged a pillow to his chest. This was seriously turning out to be the worst night of his life as the scent and feel of Magnus would not surround him protectively this evening.

#

It indeed had been the worst sleep Alec had ever had. He was sure he'd barely gotten three hours when the alarm on his phone went off, signalling it was 5:45 in the morning. He didn't want to give himself too much time to think about things and threw off his clothes, looked into the vanity once more and thank the lord he found some lynx deodorant in there, and sprayed it under his arms. Alec then pulled on the black trousers he wore last night and opted for a grey shirt this time, it matching his dark mood perfectly and then slipped his feet into socks and then his boots, lacing them up. Alec shoved his now buttoned shirt into his pants and stomped rather loudly into the living room.

"Oh good, you're up." Alec looked over at the wide awake Asmodeus who was as pristine as ever in an Armani suit. "We're leaving in ten minutes. I'll..." Alec followed Asmodeus' gaze over his shoulder and found Magnus standing their in another set of pyjamas, these ones a rich royal blue in colour, just like Alec's eyes. Asmodeus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. "I'll meet you down in the lobby in five minutes." He left the boys be as he headed out the door.

"Did you want some breakfast before you go?"

"N-No, I got up too late for that. I'll just grab a coffee when I get a chance at your father's office." God Alec hated this awkwardness between them. When the silence drew on, Alec let out a defeated sigh. "I...really should just...go..."

"I...guess you should..." Alec turned to the door, removing his jacket from the hook and placed it on, quickly casting his gaze back over his shoulder to observe Magnus. He looked like crap, much like himself and it made him wonder if it too had been the worst sleep of his life. He observed the man like a fine tooth comb and absolutely hated the way Magnus withdrew from him, even if it had been the first time to ever happen. He watched Magnus wind his arms around his slender body to try and comfort himself. This Magnus, he didn't like very much. Though every bit more of Magnus he got to learn, Alec absolutely loved, but this uncertain one broke his heart.

"Magnus," Alec's heart leapt into his throat, watching the beautiful man turn to look at him as he went striding over, planting his lips against his and cupping his face, never wanting to let go. Alec hoped beyond all hope that Magnus felt the emotions he was not saying to him through words and when Magnus' hands lifted up and rested over his own, responding to his kiss, he felt his shoulders loose their tension.

"I'm sorry..." Both boys grinned at their unified apology. Alec quickly pecked Magnus on the lips, once, twice, thrice more times and then dashed to the front door knowing his five minutes had been up quite some time ago.

"I'll see you tonight!" He called out and the door slammed closed behind him.

#

"Shall we head home Alec?" The man in question had been sitting off to the side, unsure what to do with himself and instead played with his phone, but shot to attention when Asmodeus called out to him. "I think we've neglected Magnus long enough." Alec gave a rueful smile and a nod at that too. He followed Magnus' father to the elevator and down to the lobby where a limousine was waiting for them. Alec was certain he'd never get used to that. "Should we call him? Or surprise him?"

"Could we pick up some takeaway from that restaurant you took us to the night we got here? Magnus said its his favourite so..."

"What a great idea." Alec watched Asmodeus direct his driver where to go and then it wasn't long before they'd gotten their food order and were pulling up outside Asmodeus' building.

"Xièxiè," Alec voiced, even if he were a little hesitant in saying that, and probably didn't pronounce it correctly but it seemed to impress the driver.

"Picking up on the language already?"

"Err, maybe just a few greetings here and there. I've never really been great with languages, the Greek my parents forced me to learn through middle and high school is definitely below a fifth grader level, though honestly I never really tried that hard to take it all in."

"Well, if you ever want to give it a try, why not have a go at Indonesian?" Alec gave Asmodeus an odd look as they stepped into the elevator, the man sliding his card across the black box before pressing the penthouse button. "Its his mother's native tongue. She made sure he was bi-lingual since birth and though Magnus also knows French, as well as Chinese, I'm certain he has not spoken Indonesian in quite some time. Though, if I'm honest, nor have I."

"I'll...think about it..."

"So, how did you feel about today?" Asmodeus decided to change the subject as he opened his door and headed inside, Alec close on his heels as they stood at the large kitchen island bench and pulled out the dinner they had bought.

"It was awesome!" Alec voiced truthfully. He had thought the designs of buildings during the evening were spectacular, but during the day they really did blow his mind. And he truly felt like a kid in a candy store as his eyes gazed around. He even felt a little silly when he asked if he could take pictures, all the suited men just smiling at him, due to his innocent excitement, and Asmodeus gave him free rein to wander the floors while he discussed business. "The intricate steel and glass on the last building just blew my mind." Alec confessed. "I've so many pictures I really want Magnus to see them all." Alec was yet again a bundle of energy, but this time the evening was early and he wanted to share it with Magnus, he shouting for his boyfriend, advising them they were back with dinner and to come and join them. Asmodeus assumed all was right in their little world now, since when Alec saw Magnus enter the living room, he sauntered over and pulled him into a hug,which his boy did return. This was good news for him. A pouting son and a crestfallen son-in-law (maybe) were too much for him to handle.

"You know Alec," He watched the boy remember just who was in the room with him and Magnus and pulled away, slightly flushed in the face as he turned his blue orbs to look over at him. "If you're still undecided about which architecture firm to join, my company may have some junior openings coming up."

"Seriously?" Alec practically exploded whilst he was dishing out dinner onto plates, his jewelled eyes sparkling even more if that were possible. "Do you have any work you can show me?"

"Of course! Can I borrow your computer? I just need to Skype my sister who can ask her boyfriend to get all 'tech savvy' as Simon likes to put it and email stuff through. They are staying at my place while I'm away."

"I'm not saying I have any pull on the interview panel, but if you can source your work from the States and get it over here, I'll get my people to have a look and we'll go from there."

"Thank you so much!" Magnus' father left the room to place his stuff into his study and Alec grinned at a far too quiet Magnus. "Your father is awesome!" 

"I...guess..."

"Magnus?" Alec watched Magnus jolt from his thoughts, plastering on a smile as they took their seats at the table together. They didn't tuck into dinner just yet, waiting politely for Magnus' father to return and instead Alec bored Magnus to tears with his multitude of photos, though he truly couldn't fault his blue eyed boy since he truly did look super cute and excited about what he witnessed whilst out with his father.

#

Later that evening, Alec was invited back into the bedroom, much to his relief. He'd been a little on edge after dinner and they sat on the lounge watching a movie and drinking coffee (or tea the the Bane's men case) before Asmodeus retired for the evening. Before he did, Alec was advised by Asmodeus not to accompany him to work tomorrow and to spend time with his pouting beautiful boy and go out and see the sights once more. Asmodeus had received a slight frown and a glare from his son for the comment, but secretly he was pleased his father knew he would become sulky like a child when his boyfriend was stolen from him.

As Alec washed the cups in the sink and then dried his hands, he'd nervously hopped from foot to foot awaiting his fate as to whether he'd have to return to that cold bed, though comfy it was. And he felt insanely blissful when Magnus linked their hands and pulled him inside the bedroom.

Immediately, no matter what room they stayed in, in whatever hotel, or Asmodeus' apartment or when they were going to flutter around the world after they finished here, Alec realised that wherever Magnus was...that was his centre...his home.

"Magnus..." Alec blurted out the man's name, jumbled thoughts and feelings on the tip of his tongue but it all faulted as he eyed Magnus sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly a little tense it seemed. He watched as his boyfriend shook his head, like he were shaking whatever thoughts that were running around in that pretty head of his and then crawled further onto the bed, sitting cross legged in the middle of it before those warm brown-golden orbs finally focused on him.

"Come sit with me Alexander." Alec did as requested, sitting in front of what now appeared to be a restless Magnus. The man clearly had a lot on his plate and as Alec took one of his hands in his, Magnus' melodious voice reached his ears.

"I've been thinking quite a bit, especially about the fight we had last night."

"So it was a fight..." Alec muttered to himself as Magnus turned his perplexed gaze on him. "I...I've never fought with my boyfriend before."

"Ah, that is right, this is all so very new to you."

"Are you making fun of me?" Alec felt his eyebrows furrow. Whilst he didn't want to start another argument, he would not take shit from someone, regardless of whether they were his gorgeous boyfriend or not, about the decisions he made in his life. They were his and his alone as to decide whether he wanted to date or not. He wasn't like his sister, bold and outgoing in everything she did. And he definitely wasn't Jace, cocky and confident and who slept with anything that moved. He was Alec, shy, awkward Alec who gazed wistfully from afar for so long and then Magnus, the man of his dreams was finally in reach, finally part of his life. As strong and dependable as Alec was, Izzy did always tease him about having the biggest, mushiest heart in all the world, and truthfully, as he stepped into this relationship with Magnus and the man was letting him experience so many things he thought weren't possible, he truly did believe that he was a 'one love for the rest of his life' kind of guy and, with heart pounding, Magnus was it for him.

_How do I say that to him without him freaking out?_

"I'm not saying that at all Alexander." Alec remembered he and Magnus were trying to have a conversation and he got his mind back on track. He also felt his shoulders ease as Magnus brushed his free hand over their entwined ones, those smooth fingers gliding over his pale skin, almost placing him in a trance at the sensual movements. "I have to remember that this is your first time at being in a relationship. And I must admit, I can't recall what I was like when I was experiencing my first relationship, so I have to remember just how _innocent _you truly are."

"Well..."

"Do you want to go further?" Alec felt a lump lodge in his throat at Magnus' blatant question. "I know we've never talked about it, but, if you are serious about me, we will have to make that plunge one day. Intimacy is very important to me." Alec was certain Magnus blushed himself at his openness. "I am willing to wait Alec, for as long as I need to, so you can be more and more comfortable within my presence, within my embrace, but if you don't think you can ever go beyond kissing or fondling, tell me now so I can let you go." Those words broke Alec's heart...and he was pretty certain Magnus felt the same.

"Magnus," He watched those frowning brown-golden eyes flicker to look over at him, almost ashamed at bringing up such a sensitive topic. And it was then that it finally clicked for Alec. "Do you think...I don't want you or something?" He watched the man dart his warm brown-golden eyes away from his. Magnus felt ashamed of himself. He never wanted to rush Alec, but if he were being honest, this was the first relationship he'd ever been in that sex had taken so long to come to the forefront.

"Alexander, intimacy between two men...its..." For once in his life Magnus was finding it hard to get his words out. If he tried to explain himself, or how he was feeling, would Alec be offended and end what they had together? The thought frightened him more then anything.

"You don't have to explain it to me Magnus, I've done this before."

"_What?!_" Alec flushed at the shocked look on Magnus' face, the man probably thinking he'd been lying all this time as he finally realised how his words came out.

"Wait, that came out all wrong."

"And pray tell me, how am I _meant_ to take those words?"

"I mean...maybe not _that _fully..." Alec blushed as he recalled his drunken self opening up to Magnus about never having had a partner before. Quickly Alec fumbled through his explanation. "You don't have to tiptoe around what's likely to happen. I've masturbated before...hell we've also done it together...and I've also read up on this stuff too." Alec was certain, more then anything right now, that he was red.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you last masturbate?"

"I...I'm not answering that!" Alec spluttered and rolled away from Magnus, moving to the edge of the large bed. Maybe he should go back to the other room then have to put up with this!

"Alec wait!" Alec wasn't sure he'd ever heard Magnus sound so desperate before. "I'm sorry, please don't leave." Magnus had quickly shuffled over to him, sitting behind him, arms around his shoulders rather tightly, forehead pressed between the middle of his shoulder blades.

"You really do have some sick pleasure in teasing me." Alec pouted like a child.

"Alexander..." At the pitiful soft tone, he shifted in his seated position to look back at a fidgeting Magnus. "Sorry... You make me nervous and I'm never nervous with anyone." How could one man go from being sexy as hell to adorably sweet in seconds flat? Alec would never understand. "When that happens I cannot help but tease, to deflect my insecurity away..."

"Why would the great Magnus Bane be insecure?"

"Since the delectable Alexander Lightwood could have anyone he wants and for some bizarre reason he's chosen me...for now anyway..." Alec did not like that last comment.

"What do you mean..._for now_...?" Alec was about to see red once more.

"Everyday I can see you developing more and more into this amazing and _very_ handsome man." The 'red' anger Alec was feeling was slowly fading as he gazed at a fidgeting Magnus. "Maybe not right now, but you've no idea how many women..._and men_ are looking at you. As your confidence grows, your eyes will open wider as you discover this amazing world around you and then...and then you'll see I'm not that great to be with. You'll have so many other choices and I..." Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' wanting him to stop talking like this. His heart clenched at the strangled sounding grunt that burst from Magnus' lips, almost like he was trying desperately not to cry! "I _love_ you Alexander." Blue eyes widened at the heartfelt, almost broken and desperate confession as Alec gazed into moist brown-golden eyes. "I've never...and I truly mean this..._never_ felt like this with anyone else."

"Ma-Magnus..." Alec watched as he shook his head, seemingly desperate to pour out his entire heart whilst he still had the courage to do so.

"I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you." Magnus found a wide eyed look on Alec's face. His plump moist lips parted open in shock and surprise. "My father is helping to open up the world around you and I'm so afraid that I'll be left behind."

"Magnus..." Alec watched Magnus dart his head down, breaking eye contact with him as though he were now ashamed at what he'd let slip. "God Magnus, please don't say that." Alec felt his heart tighten in his chest as pitiful brown-golden eyes shyly raised to look at him. "You opened my world up Magnus. You and you alone." Alec shifted back onto the bed, hands raising to capture Magnus' crestfallen face, like he was beginning to loathe himself for opening up the world to Alec's eyes. "Without you, I would still be alone. Without you Magnus...I'm not me." That adorable pouting face glanced up at him, wishing through his sparkling orbs that what he was saying was true.

Alec wasn't sure how long the staring competition went on for, but he absolutely hated it when Magnus pulled roughly away, hands fisting against his eyes as he tried desperately not to reveal too many more emotions. Bad luck there though...

"I never wanted you to see this side of me..." Magnus muttered, chin dropping to his chest. "This...ugly side of me."

"Its not ugly." Alec's heart pounded in his ears when Magnus stole a glance at him. If he could see his reflection now, he would have probably run to the bathroom to fix his eye-liner up, but in this moment, this fragility made the man oh so very precious to Alec. "I _love_ you Magnus, so very much." His thumb quickly caught a stray tear. "All of you, right here, right now." He listened to a shudder escape Magnus' lips. "No matter how big my world gets, whatever adventures that come my way, don't ever forget my life truly began because of you."

"Alec..."

"You're not ugly Magnus. Nothing about you is."

"But I'm..."

"Beautiful... You're _so_ beautiful Magnus. Everyday you take my breath away." Alec felt like vomiting as he didn't mean to rhyme like that...even though it was true. "I don't understand why someone like you, someone who could have anyone, man or woman at his side, who demands attention from people he knows and strangers alike, and someone who captivates me on a daily basis, happens to be with someone like me. I'm so damn awkward and plain, so damn _green_ and yet I've been able to capture your interest. So much so...whether you like it or not...or realise it or not, I'm never letting you go."

"Alec!" The man in question had been surprised at the slight sob of his name and he let out a grunt when Magnus launched into him, arms secured around his waist and face pressed into his chest. He blinked astonished as he felt the tremors in Magnus' body. Instantly his arms lifted up and wrapped around his gorgeous boy.

"Magnus, have you been waiting for someone to say that to you your whole life?"

Alec felt his heart melt as Magnus nodded numerous times against his chest, not trusting his own voice. Alec closed his eyes, securing his hold on Magnus a little bit tighter. He knew the man was no innocent. He knew how many people he'd seen him with around campus, after Camille had disappeared, and Magnus had also admitted to how he was as well. He had made comment that although he was not proud of it, he'd been quite a playboy back in his high school days but, hearing all that and looking at him now...the fragility of the man...Alec was having a hard time believing it. After all the times Magnus called him sweet, cute and adorable, he was witness to Magnus showing his vulnerability and Alec felt chuffed that Magnus allowed someone like him to witness it.

Maybe this is why they were so suited for each other. Alec who was not experienced in love, but had so much to give, and Magnus who had a string of relationships, who too was filled with an abundance of love for the right person to take hold of and protect and cherish for all of time. Alec finally understood that they were both looking for _the _one. That one person who would cherish their very existence, would proclaim them to be their one true love through good times and bad. And now, the two of them had found each other. Alec grinned to himself. _Could this man be any more adorable?_

"You said you _loved_ me..." Alec practically purred into Magnus' ear feeling him stiffen a little as it appeared Magnus' confession was sinking home now. Alec bent his head a little, fairly certain there was a blush on his boyfriend's face, darker then he'd ever seen one before. And oh how he would have loved to have drawn him like that.

"Y-You said it too..." Magnus sounded like he were a little kid arguing with him. And it was then it finally sunk into Alec too. He had confessed his love for Magnus. There was no turning back now.

"Magnus look at me?" He felt the man shake his head stubbornly. Alec let out a sigh, flopping back onto the bed, a squeal escaping Magnus as he hadn't been expecting that, especially as he now lay fully on top of Alec. Those pretty brown-golden eyes finally lifted to look down at him. "I love you Magnus Bane." Yeah, his boyfriend was _definitely_ blushing brightly now. To think it was him, plain and boring (in his mind) Alexander Lightwood that made _the _Magnus Bane blush.

"M-Me too..." The honesty in Magnus' eyes, the tremble in his voice, it made Alec's feelings soar even more.

"Can I woo you to my hearts content? Can we take this to the next level?" Alec watched a look of surprise wash across Magnus' face. He was delighted in Magnus' laugh as he dropped his forehead to rest against his own.

"I'm afraid...the heat of the moment, since we did mainly just have a little argument, which turned into quite the confession, so I'm not complaining, has pretty much gone blue eyes." Though Alec already knew that, he still couldn't help feeling saddened by it. "I'm all for cuddling though." Alec grinned up at the ceiling as he engulfed Magnus in one of his warm embraces, shifting them to the side as he pressed his lips against Magnus' forehead and listened to him breath in his cologne against his neck, arms securing around him and one leg drifting between his legs and the other over his hip, locking him in place so there was no chance of him being able to escape. Not that Alec would want to anyway. _So possessive... _

Any other time, if Magnus was this close to him, wrapped around him in a tangle of rather flexible limbs, Alec was sure it would have gotten his blood pumping to a certain appendage, but tonight, in the wee hours of the morning, he would be content with the feel of this adorable man wrapped around him.

"Cuddling is good too..." Alec murmured, but from the deep breaths coming from Magnus, he already knew the handsome man was fast asleep, completely drained from spilling forth a multitude of his feelings. "God I love you Magnus..." Alec mumbled as he pressed his lips to Magnus' fluffy and washed hair, free of products and glitter and smelling like vanilla.

Unbeknownst to the two young men, a figure moved away from the slightly ajar door and shifted back down the hallway, across to the other side of the apartment and into a palely lit study, door closing softly.

#

The next morning found both young men still lying in bed, only this time under the covers as Alec had shifted them under the comforter, Magnus not for a single moment waking from the movements. Clearly he had not slept the night before, a lot of thoughts and feelings on the mind, and now that he'd voiced them all and hadn't scared him away, sleep claimed him instantly.

Magnus had been flipping through one of the travel magazines he had picked up whilst he went shopping that evening but watched a little shocked as it was ripped from his fingers, tossed to the floor and then Alec's lips latched onto his throat! Magnus was quite shocked at this sudden change in the man, feeling slight panic ride up within him as he was pushed onto the bed, Alec's larger body pressing heavily over his own.

"Alec..." Magnus groaned out, his body betraying his mind as Alec's hands were all over him, lips finally escaping his neck, which he was now certain housed a hickey and he was forced into a searing kiss, tongue thrusting into his mouth. "Alec, please...STOP!" Magnus hadn't meant to yell as he did, nor had he meant to shove Alec away as he did. God the hurt look on his face made the wild frightened beating of his heart settle as he quickly sat up, cupping Alec's face in his hands, listening to his little pants of exertion. "Wait, sorry, let me explain myself properly."

"Alright..." Came the soft mumble as Alec shifted to sit cross legged in front of him, Magnus doing the same as he dropped his hands from the man's finely chiselled face.

"That was not a rejection of your advances. Its just..." Magnus pulled at his own hair. Why was explaining himself so difficult to do? He shifted his gaze to look back over at Alec and finally understood that he'd never had such love and trust and innocence shining within crystal blue eyes (or any eyes) for that matter looking at him. "Alexander, the truth is, I am not someone who is submissive in a relationship. Ever."

"I see..." Alec glanced down and Magnus immediately felt guilty.

"But perhaps, for my pretty boy, who I want to be so very attached to, so very intimate with, maybe giving it a go won't be such a bad thing."

"Y-You would? You'd...do that...for me?"

"I've not made a true decision on the matter, but for you, I will think long and hard about it. After all, if I do this, you'll be my first." 

"Magnus..."

"And most definitely my last." Magnus grinned as Alec wrapped him up in a hug. "However, before we venture into the possibility of alternating in the bedroom, how about you let me take care of you first? Get you used to this type of intimacy?"

"O-Ok..." Alec couldn't help but feel excited at not only being able to one day have that chance to take the lead with Magnus where he'd said no one else had ever had the chance to before. Although, if Alec were truly honest, the thought of Magnus leaning breathlessly over him, rocking hard within him... God the thought was setting him on fire! Alec shook his head, not realising he had Magnus' full attention as the man smirked a little, possibly even catching onto Alec's deep, dark and _very_ dirty thoughts. 

"Now that we've talked about that, can I woo you to my hearts content?" Alec laughed a little, the infernal heat within him subsiding as Magnus' strong and dependable hands glided up and down his sides, not initiating anything, more so wanting to comfort him instead. And Alec loved it.

"Unfortunately, I think the moment has passed this morning." Magnus frowned...just a little that is. "Can we just...I don't know...cuddle again?"

"You're too adorable." Alec blushed.

"So, after our cuddle, are you up for more touring?"

"Sure..."

"And once we come back drained, lets shower, together if you like, or separate, no pressure, and then we'll jump into our pyjamas and after dinner lets eat lots of popcorn and ice cream and watch movies together. How does that sound with you?"

"Sounds perfect." Alec mumbled as he latched onto Magnus tighter, eyes closing as he basked in the softly laughing man resting above him, sensual lips pressed into the side of his neck.

#

An entire week had drifted lazily by, Alec and Magnus touring Beijing and the surroundings areas and Alec felt like he was starting to get the lay of the land, and some of the language as well. He had started greeting Magnus and his father in Chinese, had a small chitchat with Asmodeus' driver about the weather and then would fall awkwardly silent as he didn't know much else. He had a phrase book with him and Magnus became his teacher this time. How could this man be so freaking perfect? Alec was a little miffed by it all if he were honest. Though he slowly got over it as Magnus' sensual voice murmured into his ear, purring something that seemed quite affectionate there, but the words were lost to him and he couldn't find anything that sounded/looked like it in his phrase book.

_It is not in there Alexander._ He'd pouted at the sultry whisper as Magnus was keeping secrets from him. Well, two could play at that game and he refused Magnus a kiss for the remainder of the day. Though Alec was certain he was clearly punishing himself which was not his intention at all!

As the days had drifted on, Alec had once again accompanied Asmodeus to his office and several site visits too. Again he was thrilled to be absorbed into the man's busy day, even if he couldn't follow 99% of the conversations going on.

Last night, having returned late from the office, Alec took residence in Asmodeus' office, not retiring to bed, to where Magnus would be curled up like an adorable cat, sound asleep, as he had received a message from Simon that he'd finally been able to scan through the documents he'd asked for several days earlier.

In the wee hours of the morning Alec printed everything off on A3 and in colour so the man, and anyone else he would show them to, could see the full details that burst from his mind onto paper. He wasn't sure if they were any good as he headed back towards his and Magnus' bedroom and took his printouts with him. He'd also gotten Simon to whip up his CV whilst he was at it and printed that too.

Alec opened the door, and sure enough, his gorgeous boyfriend was curled in the blankets, comforter wrapped around his waist as his golden-bronze skin glowed in the pale lighting coming from the bedside lamp.

Placing down his documents, Alec rested them on the chaise at the end of the bed and stripped himself of his suit, not caring for sweatpants (for once) and slid under the sheets, spooning behind Magnus and listened to him let out an adorable sigh. Alec placed an arm over Magnus' waist, pulling him softly back to his chest, this a position he usually found himself in with Magnus wrapped around him, but hey, the man said that he would think about role reversals so...

#

The next morning found Alec sitting on the couch, papers all around him as he began to hum and har over which ones would Asmodeus like to look over. He'd gotten Simon to raid the large box in the back corner of his wardrobe, rolling out the A3 drawings which hadn't seen the light of day since...well...since Alec even thought about being an Architect. He'd had a range of designs from houses, restaurants, office buildings and then of course skyscrapers too. His visions were vast and wide, well at least he hoped they were.

Alec was so engrossed on deciding on what sort of portfolio he should place together that he literally jumped out of his own skin when a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that Alec." Asmodeus gave him a small grin. "I did call out to you but clearly you've been lost in thought." He raised an eyebrow then as Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "Where's Magnus?"

"In the shower." Alec drifted his eyes back to the documents, leafing through some more as he placed them into different piles of what he thought was crap, to what he thought was passable and then what were his absolute favourites. "He's adamant that we'll be visiting the zoo today." Alec rolled his eyes. "I tried to argue with him that I'm not a kid, but...I kind of think its actually Magnus who wants to visit the zoo." Asmodeus grinned as this young man was starting to read his beautiful boy so well, but it truly didn't last long when he thought back to the last time Magnus had been to Beijing Zoo.

"He has not returned since his mother..." Shimmering blue eyes captured brown-golden ones, Alec nodding his head, not wishing for the man to have to continue his explanation when he already understood it as it was. "Anyway, you've done quite an extensive range of designs." Asmodeus sat beside him as he looked at the three piles on the coffee table, but his eyes kept drifting to one in particular, it on the floor near Alec's sock covered feet.

"Well..."

"That is a lovely design." Alec trailed his eyes to where Asmodeus was looking and tried not to be so obvious, even though he was, as he flipped the two documents over. "Alec..." He shifted nervously on his seat and froze when Asmodeus leaned slightly over him, plucking the documents from the floor as he turned them over and rested them within his lap. Alec felt his cheeks darken as he watched the man trace over his scribbled writing near the top which indicated: _Our Home... _With breath lodged in his throat, Alec watched the father flick over to the next page where he'd designed several of the rooms in perfect detail. "I like this room quite a lot, the way you've got the sunlight streaming in, its a room to work in yes?"

"Ye-Yes..."

"Or for two people to work within, almost side by side, gaining inspiration from each other no matter the fact their professions are quite different." Asmodeus watched Alec shoot to his feet, starting to pace a little.

"Please don't tell him." Asmodeus arched a brow at the flushed and almost scared look that flashed through Alec's eyes.

"Alec, please sit down." At his fatherly tone Alec did as he requested. "Now, if you are truly serious about my beautiful boy, in the way I believe and hope you are, do not keep secrets from him."

"B-but..."

"My son is not someone who loves easily." Alec shot his eyes over to Asmodeus. "My beautiful boy, who is quite the free spirit, lost a massive part of himself far too young. The spark that he'd been born with, went out the day he lost his mother." Alec chewed on his lip. He wanted to know everything about Magnus, and in return he would do the same, but how does one broach the subject of your dearly departed mother without witnessing pain and anguish across your boyfriend's face? "When his mother passed, Magnus closed his heart, too afraid to let himself love again. He fears that if he gave his heart so willingly once more, even if this time it isn't due to the unconditional love of a parent and their child, that person would one day leave him."

"Y-You're important to him."

Asmodeus smiled. "And I thank my lucky stars I was given a second chance to be part of Magnus' life. However, this time, I am not talking about Magnus giving his heart and his unconditional love to me...but in actual fact...to you." Asmodeus watched Alec's cheeks darken in colour. "Listen Alec, we only get one life. Sure we can have a vast amount of adventures along the way, but when you know you have found the one for you, like I did with Magnus' mother, you cannot ever let that person go." Asmodeus scratched at the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you love my son, tell him."

"I did...I mean...we did. We already did confess to each other." Alec blushed.

"But does he know to what extent you love him?" Asmodeus brushed his fingers over the title of Alec's design. "You designed this place, for your future family. You made this place, as a hope that one day you'd get to design it, watch it build before your eyes as your most treasured design comes to life. And at your side you want Magnus to witness it with you correct?" _Could this boy get any redder in the face? _"Show it to him Alec. I am certain, with how he looks at you, how he smiles at you, the answer to your hidden question will not be negative."

"Wh-What question...?" Alec whispered softly.

"I think you know what I mean." Again Asmodeus watched Alec blush ten shades redder as he did indeed catch his drift.

"Ca-Can I ask for your help to organise an evening out with him? Maybe see a show or something? And afterwards we could have a late supper or go for drinks at a bar?" Again Alec fidgeted in his seat. "After, if I could maybe have him alone for a bit, maybe...maybe then I can tell him everything?"

"Of course, my boy." Alec felt his heart flutter when his hair was ruffled once more.

"Why are the two of you speaking in hushed tones?" Alec jumped to his feet and strode over to Magnus, desperate for a hug, even if it were in front of the man's father. Over Alec's shoulder, Magnus gave his father a strange look.

"Alec and I feel terrible about having abandoned you over the past couple of days, what with my dragging him about the office and such."

"So don't steal him away then." Magnus was quick to gripe while he secured his arms around Alec's waist.

"In any case, we wish to take you out tomorrow night." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. "We'll go to the theatre, have a drink at that bar you always frequent when you are here and afterwards..._sadly_...I'll have to head into the office to finish off some urgent paperwork so you and Alec will have the entire place to yourselves for the evening." Alec hoped he was not blushing, or giving anything away, as he finally pulled back from Magnus as they both watched Asmodeus give them a slight wave as he headed towards his study.

"What was that about?" Quick to detract Magnus' brain from possibly solving the secrecy currently around him, Alec latched onto his lips.

#

The following evening, Asmodeus entered his living room in a black and white tuxedo, stopping short as he looked the boys over.

His beautiful boy, looked unbelievably stunning, even with the make-up adorning his eyes and a faint pinkish glittery tinge to his lips. Asmodeus had never been a fan of it, thinking Magnus used it like a shield to hide all his insecurities from prying eyes, but standing here and now, he and his wife had seriously produced a stunning young man. He was dressed in leather pants, silk black and blue shirt and a snake skinned style jacket over the top which hugged his slender physique remarkably well. He had a couple of silver ear cuffs, three necklaces and some silver chunky rings on his fingers. His hair had been messed up, slightly spiked and within it was some glitter and coloured spray: blue and silver to be precise.

And then there was Alec, who was standing in front of Magnus, an endearing smile on his closed lips, hands brushing up and down Magnus' arms as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off his son. His hair was wet and messy, not seeing a single comb or brush as Asmodeus remembered Magnus telling him he liked Alec this way. He also noticed how much more his eyes seemed to sparkle and it was clearly because of Magnus. Asmodeus didn't think Alec was one to dress in leather pants, it definitely being his sons doing, but Alec had caved to his boys whims it seemed. They appeared rather tight against his legs, feet covered by his boots, but his son decided to blatantly run his eyes up and down Alec, giving him a flirty wink which made Alec blush instantly. Alec was also wearing a leather jacket, left open and underneath a black and gold silk shirt, with three buttons undone was underneath and brushing against his pale and tattooed complexion.

Not truly wanting to break the trance the boys seemed to have for each other, but Asmodeus did look at the time knowing they really needed to start making a move. "I'm ready when the two of you are about finished ogling each other?" He just couldn't help himself as Alec blushed, stepping away from Magnus' personal space, but adorably still clutching his right hand with his left one. His son on the other hand just rolled his eyes at him, not in the least bit phased.

"We've been waiting for you to get your butt ready." Magnus clipped indignantly, though there was a slight grin on his face so he knew he wasn't _that_ mad at him.

Asmodeus opened the front door. "Shall we?" They all piled out of the apartment and headed down to the lobby where his usual black limousine and driver were waiting for them.

"Wǎn shàng hǎo," Alec nodded to the driver, receiving an impressed look from Magnus.

"That reminds me Alec, have you given some thought to what we spoke of awhile ago?" Alec knew Magnus was staring between him and his father, pondering on what it was that they had been discussing without his knowledge.

"I'm still thinking about it." Though secretly Alec had done some google translations and found three particular words he'd very much like to whisper to Magnus the next time he got the chance to.

Alec quickly pecked Magnus on the cheek, trying to draw that pout from his lips as he was being adorably childish at the secrets being kept from him. It sent a laugh to Asmodeus' lips.

#

"Dad, seriously!?" Magnus groaned as he instantly recognised the theatre hall the limousine pulled up at.

"I thought you would have at least caught on, when I talked about the theatre Magnus. This is the only one we ever go to." Alec looked between father and son.

"I wasn't completely listening, which is totally Alec's fault."

"What? Why mine?" They all exited the vehicle and starting heading up the stairs towards the entrance.

"You cuddling me, without warning, turned my brain to mush." Magnus chuckled heartily at his boyfriend's blush. "And why would you spring this theatre on me when I've not been here for five years?" Magnus glared at his scheming father.

"What's going on?" Alec queried as they had their tickets validated and headed inside to take their seats, literally only four rows back from the front and in the middle.

"Ping would never forgive me if I didn't tell her you were here."

"Yes but..."

"She's organising and impromptu encore as a surprise for everyone tonight." Asmodeus watched his boy frown, knowing exactly where this was going. "She wants you to sing."

"Magnus you sing!?"

"Yes..." "No..." The responses came out together from father and son respectively. Again Magnus glared at his father whilst also answering Alec's surprised question.

"It was a long time ago."

"You sung at Christmas."

"That was not in a theatre in front of thousands of people and with an orchestra to boot." Magnus folded his arms over his jacket. "I was doing karaoke amongst close friends...and _you_ who I will not refer to as family for ambushing me like this."

"You still had an audience who became mesmerised by your voice."

"That was _not_ thousands of people!" Magnus was getting a little cranky.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec was tugging a little childishly (and adorably) on Magnus' jacket sleeve, trying to defuse the situation between father and son and then his eyes shifted to Asmodeus, almost seeming to glare at the man. "And why didn't you film it for me?" It brought laughter to Asmodeus' lips before he settled down as the lights dimmed and the orchestral show began.

# 

Whilst Alec did not understand any of the singing, the power of the orchestra was truly amazing to him. It practically vibrated through the theatre and even through his chest, so much so on several occasions he's closed his eyes to take it all in. He had received a jab to his ribs during a performance, Magnus thinking he'd fallen asleep but he had leaned closer, whispering to him that he was overpowered by the sound.

There had been intermission, earlier on, for a quick twenty minute break and while Alec went to use the bathroom, he had returned to a group of six surrounding Magnus and his father as they chatted in the aisle. Alec wasn't too sure if he should interrupt, but he'd just gotten back inside when a small bell rang out, signalling it was nearly time for the show to recommence again and he watched the four men and two women wave and then head back to their own seats. Alec shuffled back through the aisle and took his seat, fingers lacing with Magnus' when the lights had dimmed.

Now another hour had gone by and it appeared the show was drawing to a close as the conductor left the pit and made her way on stage, receiving a round of applause which Alec joined in on and then a microphone was handed off to her. The translation he could make out as she began to speak was pretty much _blah, blah, blah _as he had no idea what the heck she was saying.

"What is she saying?" Alec softly questioned Magnus, their eyes meeting in the dim lighting.

"Well, the thing is..."

"...Magnus Bane!" Magnus felt Alec jolt in his seat, blue eyes refocusing on him as Magnus gave him a sheepish grin and stood up.

"You are not forgiven." Magnus pointed rudely to his father as he shuffled past people, apologising as he did and headed for the stage.

Alec was completely confused as to what was going on and hadn't realised that the concept of Magnus possibly singing was actually true! He had thought Asmodeus was just playing a trick on his son but apparently not! He watched as the conductor (Ping – he remembered her name) enveloped Magnus into a hug and he pat her gently on the back in a returned greeting. Alec shifted his gaze as Asmodeus shuffled across to now sit where Magnus had been, a massive smile on his lips.

"She's asking everyone to give Magnus a round of applause." Asmodeus translated for Alec and he listened to the crowd erupt, his hands coming together as well as he clapped for his boyfriend. Alec was sure that there were several people here, besides the six he did see from afar that seemed to know Magnus as he received wolf whistles, though Alec was quite tempted to do the same. Alec could not take his eyes from Magnus as after some mutterings they seemed to nod and Magnus headed further on the stage, near the centre where a grand piano stood proud and the conductor headed back into the pit.

"What's he saying?" Alec was still flawed at Magnus' smooth and rich voice speaking Chinese and the fact whatever he was saying caused laughter to fill the theatre. Alec wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to all these tiny little hidden gems from his boyfriend, but he was more then happy to lap them up into his memory bank.

"Magnus is apologising to anyone who may not like what is about to happen, talking about his "terrible singing and piano playing" since he is about to start performing an original song called Carry You."

"Magnus wrote a song?"

"A long time ago, with his mother's help. They collaborated on this one, and another, before Magnus' attention was taken up with all things fashion related." Alec grinned at that but soon drifted his gaze to lock back onto Magnus as he finally sat down at the piano, adjusting the microphone so it was less then an inch from his lips and then with his back straight, he slowly lifted his long nimble fingers and hovered them over the grand piano keys.

Alec watched as Magnus closed his eyes and his fingers began to play the tune.

_I know it hurts  
It's hard to breathe sometimes  
These nights are long  
You've lost the will to fight_

_Is anybody out there?  
Can you lead me to the light  
Is anybody out there?  
Tell me it'll all be alright_

_You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time singing you a song  
I will carry you, I will carry you_

Asmodeus observed Alec clutch at his heart, eyes shimmering and not for one second breaking away from his beautiful boy. He was absolutely positive that this young man had fallen even more in love with with his dear son.

_I know you can't remember how to shine  
Your heart's a bird without the wings to fly_

_Is anybody out there?  
Can you take this weight of mine?  
Is anybody out there?  
Can you lead me to the light?_

_You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time singing you a song  
I will carry you, I will carry you_

The orchestra increased in volume, violins fluttering through the theatre as Magnus' confidence grew and grew as he continued to play the piano with precision. Alec was left in his seat, heart pounding, lips parted in shock and wonder as he felt like Magnus was just singing to him.

The orchestra died down a little before Magnus increased in harmony (and volume) with his voice, the orchestra following his lead as they finally amped up as well.

And for Asmodeus, even though his beautiful boy hadn't been on stage for five years, something that he had missed immensely, he was still so blessed to have such a talented boy who, even if he got a little cranky with him, Magnus would still do as he selfishly requested of him...well...most of the time, and he couldn't be happier.

_You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time  
You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time singing you a song  
I will carry you, I will carry you  
(Is anybody out there?)  
I will carry you, I will carry you  
(Is anybody out there?)_

_I know it hurts  
It's hard to breathe sometimes _

When Magnus' voice faded out and he dropped his hands away from the piano keys, his eyes snapped open, he having sung the entire song closed eyed and darted his eyes to the audience, locking onto sparkling blue eyes as Alec had been one of the first to leap to his feet. He felt a chuckle bubble into his throat as Magnus finally got to his shaky legs and blew him (and the rest of the audience, even though Alec knew it was just for him) a kiss.

It only took a few more seconds before the rest of the audience erupted into rising to their feet as they gave Magnus a standing ovation. Well him and the entire orchestra and the various singers who finally came back onto the stage as well. Though Alec secretly believed (completely biased of course) it was totally all for Magnus. Could his boyfriend be anymore spectacular?

#

Later that evening, whilst Alec was still trying to find the words of praise for Magnus, the six theatre goers had returned and asked them to come out for drinks. Thankfully it was the bar Magnus loved the most and Alec tagged along, at the back of the pack but for once not feeling awkward and alone as he basked in how these six people were practically jumping and skipping down the streets clearly excited and talking (though it was in Chinese) to Magnus about his surprised performance tonight.

They got themselves a large table and finally Alec was introduced to them. As it was all in Chinese, Alec once again had no idea what was being said, but when Magnus cuddled his arm for a moment, letting out an adorable squeal of delight, he guessed he was being introduced as the boyfriend. Well...at least he hoped anyway.

Since he was constantly left out of the conversation, not for a moment begrudging Magnus of being the centre of attention as he had previously whispered to him that he'd not seen four of the six friends in two years, Alec just grinned, mouthing he was going to get a beer and the left the friends to it.

#

Alec had returned to the bar four times, coming back with various drinks for everyone and then several beers and a few shots for himself.

As the night drew on, Alec couldn't be part of the conversation a lot, but he quite enjoyed Magnus' hand running up and down his thigh, telling him that he knew he was still at his side, even if he was telling some sort of story, eyes not focused on him and setting off laughter throughout the table. And whilst Magnus' hand was doing certain things to the butterflies in his stomach, Alec's attention was stolen by his phone beeping various times and he began to message Izzy and Jace. He sent them a variety of pictures of him and Magnus on their various tours about Beijing.

He grinned at a photo of Jace flipping him the finger, clearly jealous of him being able to gallivant around the world with his experienced traveller, and rather well off, boyfriend, but that didn't seem to catch his attention at the moment since Alec's ears suddenly perked up. For awhile now, four times in fact, all he'd been hearing was _blah, blah, blah... Will... _It made Alec shift his gaze to Magnus to witness him roll his eyes and that was when he instantly came alert. Was that a god damn blush on his cheeks?! Magnus Bane did not blush in front of people – only him! It made him frown as this "Will" was voiced a fifth time in literally half an hour. Who the hell was this 'Will' guy?

Not needing to hear anymore 'blah, blah' (or Will for that matter) Alec shuffled away from the table, the alcohol going straight to his head, since he'd not eaten much of the finger food which had been ordered, and without Magnus noticing, he ducked out and wandered about in the cooler air. Alec didn't think it would be a problem since he couldn't partake in the conversation anyway.

He found himself doing some window, possible having walked just over a block and suddenly he stopped in front of a large colourful display of arrangements. Alec headed inside, doing a lot of hand waving and finger pointing and finally came out with what he needed...and a lighter wallet too...though it had been worth it.

Just as he was contemplating walking a bit more, even though the alcohol had mostly worn off, he actually jolted on the spot when he listened to the familiar ring tone he had for Magnus, it being the verse from Mattis' The Chain and pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Alexander," Came the tipsy drawl. "Where did you _go_?"

"Just got some air." Alec swiftly turned back around, and on quick feet, headed back towards the bar.

"We're out front of the bar and..." Alec pocketed his phone, cutting the conversation short as a wide eyed, lips parted, and possibly lightly blushing once more, Magnus was looking down the street at him.

Alec headed over, a bouquet of white and red roses (two dozen to be exact) were cradled in his arms. "I always loved your voice, but more so now then ever before thanks to the fact that I was privileged enough to be able to listen to you sing tonight." Alec gave a sheepish grin. "I'll never forget it."

He handed the flowers to a very speechless Magnus, watching him cradle them to his chest before shoving his nose closer to sniff the flowery scent. Alec observed as Magnus received some jabs to the ribs from the two very drunk women. Alec would have loved to know what they whispered to him, or more or less shouted since Magnus had nodded his head in agreement and then came over to give his side a cuddle while still smiling down at the flowers against his chest.

#

The very next day, even if Alec felt a bit iffy in the stomach, he'd rolled out of bed, leaving Magnus to sleep off his hangover and took a quick cold shower to slap himself awake. He'd woken to his phone ringing on the bedside table as Asmodeus was calling him to the office, wanting him to bring along all of his drawing designs as he had a panel of five, three men and two women ready to have a look at them.

Alec couldn't think of a worse time for it to happen since he still felt the effects of his own hangover but with three cups of super strength coffee, Alec got dressed and took a taxi to Asmodeus' office and up to the top floor with documents in hand and looking rather sharp in his all black attire.

He entered the man's office to see Asmodeus and the five senior staff members chatting amongst themselves. What was quite a relief to Alec is they were all talking in English.

"Alec, perfect timing." Asmodeus voiced and introduced him to his senior staff and then gave him the floor, or more or less the massive oval table in his large corner office and Alec was off an running, explaining each piece with precision and confidence which Asmodeus was immediately impressed with.

Alec had been asked a variety of questions, some he was certain he fumbled his way through, but that is because he was nervous and didn't have any experience with a single Architectural firm since he had only recently graduated, though he did grin when Asmodeus commented that Alec had graduated at the top of his class.

When Alec had nothing more to say, Asmodeus asked him to wait outside and so he excused himself to get a drink, his throat was parched, and waited outside the office as Asmodeus said they would be heading out to lunch and meeting Magnus as well.

Alec hadn't really spoken to Magnus since his flower buying stint last night. Though he had all plans to discuss just how in love with Magnus he truly was, more so then he was certain he could actually place in words, but instead he and Magnus had gotten into the scotch. He could vaguely remember asking Magnus just who the hell Will was, his boyfriend telling him that he was a close friend that lived in England. Alec blanched at his memory when his jealousy reared its ugly head as he had asked if they'd been anything more then _just friends_. Magnus had kissed him thoroughly, telling him no, as there was only this one black haired, blue eyed beauty, standing in front of him that he was interested in. That had sent off a round of giggling, the men collapsing into the bed, giggling drunkenly at nothing and everything and then sleep took them immediately, an empty bottle of scotch resting on the bedside table and a lamp was left on, burning throughout the night and illuminating the two men cuddled within each others arms.

"Ready to go Alec?" Alec jolted from his thoughts as he nodded at Asmodeus who left the five senior staff to it in his office, Alec giving them a quick glance over his shoulder as they seemed to still be looking at his designs.

"So, how was last night?" Asmodeus questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

"Err...we kind of hit the scotch." Alec replied with a bit of shame in his voice. "I never got a chance to..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Asmodeus chuckled.

"Do not panic Alec, there will be another chance I am sure."

"I hope so..."

"What about today?"

"What?"

"After we enjoy lunch together, head back home with Magnus and I'll stay in the office. And try not to hit the alcohol this time around." Alec blushed as Asmodeus ruffled his hair once more and then they were down on the street and walking towards a large mall which was a couple of blocks away.

#

"Aren't we meeting Magnus for lunch?" Alec questioned as they seemed to be walking past a variety of restaurants, several which got his taste buds salivating due to the aromas coming from within, but it appeared they were heading further into the mall instead.

"We are, but knowing my son, he's been distracted."

Alec raised an eyebrow and silently followed Asmodeus through the large shopping mall until they came upon an open area with a grand piano. A grand piano which Magnus was currently sitting at! He was also chatting merrily with a bunch of kids.

"Before I convinced Magnus to go to College, he spent several months here just playing the piano for fun. A group of orphans were on an outing and their guardian had asked Magnus if they could sit and listen to him play and with nothing better to do, Magnus let them. He would just play the same tune over and over until one day, a little boy asked him to sing the words that went with that tune. So he did. And even though the song is in English, most of them seem to know the chorus off by heart.

Before Alec could ask another question, the melody of the piano began to fill the empty spaces in the mall, Magnus' slender and skilled fingers shifting over the keys with ease once more. It brought Alec back to last night, to how taken he was with Magnus up on the stage, but here and now, with adorable children surrounding him, completely focused on him, Alec so desperately wanted to be right over there too.

"Ah, the same tune from all those years ago..." Alec shifted his gaze to Asmodeus. "Its the other song Magnus wrote with his mother." His blue eyes returned to Magnus who was full of so many damn surprises on this travelling adventure, and just like last night, Alec's left hand immediately gripped the shirt over his heart as he listened, along with the children and Magnus' father as he began to sing.

_I could never break the surface _

_Enough to break the ice _

_Never had the gift of courage _

_Enough to fly the kite _

_In the presence of my shadow _

_My sanctuary, my home _

_Heavy eyes a worn out piano _

_A castle and a throne _

_I thought I was a soldier _

_Who could fight this fight alone _

_A lonely wolf, a traveller _

_Fighting mountains on his own _

_When my heart was turning numb, numb, numb _

_I accepted I need you now _

_I need you now _

_I need you now _

_I need you now _

_I need you now__  
_

It was now official to Alec. Magnus was even more spectacular then he thought last night. And his gaze would just not break from the man, which seemed to be what was happening to various mall shoppers as well, a crowd suddenly gathering to listen in on Magnus melodious voice.

___My home ain't the same that it was now _

_A haven and rest's what it is now _

_I've stumbled across an abode now _

_I've chosen and stuck with it somehow _

Magnus' voice and piano playing gained in strength and volume, he completely oblivious to the crowd around him as his eyes drifted between the grinning faces of adorable children.

_My home ain't the same that it was now _

_A haven and rest's what it is now _

_I've stumbled across an abode now _

_I've chosen and stuck with it somehow _

_I thought I was a soldier _

_Who could fight this fight alone _

_A lonely wolf, a traveller _

_Fighting mountains on his own _

_When my heart was turning numb, numb, numb_

_I accepted I need you now _

_I need you now _

_I need you now _

_I need you now _

_I need you now_

Alec had found it unbelievably cute that the children burst into harmony with Magnus' deeper voice when the last part of the chorus was being sung before Magnus stopped playing the piano altogether and shifted his eyes down to the squealing children who rushed towards him to give him energetic hugs.

_You'd make an amazing father..._

"Alec!" He was snapped from his daze when Magnus called out to him, having finally noticed that he and his father had been right there listening in too. However, Alec was rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to breathe it seemed. After a couple of minutes, worried brown-golden eyes were clearly directed at him as Magnus farewelled the children, gave several nods to the clapping crowd before they began to disperse and he made his way over. "Is everything alright Alec?"

"I...I have to go to the bathroom." Alec practically ran away! What the hell could he have said just then? You are so god damn amazing, what the hell are you doing with someone like me? Beg him to never leave him? Demand childishly for Magnus to stay with me forever? Marry him? Alec paused at the last thought, looking at himself in the mirror, his cheeks darkening instantly. Is that what he truly wanted?

Not that Alec had much of a chance to think about it, even if a very familiar ring had somehow made it within his suitcase.

Actually, Alec knew how it got there. He remembered, after being kicked out of his family home, he shoved various belongings into that case and the ring, in its circular box had gotten lodged in the corner somehow. He'd only found it this morning, thinking he'd actually lost it in his haste to flee his childhood home. When he did find it, he had been ready to pry it open, but Magnus had groaned beside him in bed and he had thought he was waking up and quickly shoved it into his trouser pockets and then fled the bedroom, forgetting all about it once more since Asmodeus had called him in. Now though, he knew it was in his right pocket, practically burning a hole in the material.

"Alexander?" He darted his gaze to Magnus who headed towards him, they being the only ones in here, since Alec did do a quick glance at the stalls and then, without much thought in his brain, Alec took several quick steps towards Magnus, hands pushing against his chest and observed Magnus stumble a little as his back slammed into the wall and a grunt burst from his lips when he all but assaulted Magnus! Blood pumped ferociously around Alec's body, most heading south when Magnus answered the feverish kisses, lifting a leg up to wrap it rather flexibly around his waist and balanced perfectly on one leg. They both grunted when their groins touched, heat pooling between them instantly. "Alexander..." Magnus moaned out as Alec gripped his hips, grinding himself against him like he were a teenager in heat. "As much as I am enjoying this sudden passion coming from you..."

"That's your fault for being so amazing." Alec interrupted Magnus as he finally pulled away from his lips and decided to nibble and lick at his neck now, his mouth forming into a grin as Magnus let out tiny appreciative noises at the attention. However the moment was short lived, Magnus grinning at Alec's pout as he lifted his hands and cupped Alec's flushed cheeks, drawing his addictive lips from his skin.

"Whilst I am pleased about the compliment, I for one am not going to have sex with you in a public bathroom." Magnus leaned close, giving Alec a peck on the lips, though turning it a little naughty as he darted his tongue out to lick Alec's slightly parted and plump lips. "No matter the adorable pout on your face." Magnus decided it was best that he push Alec away from him, buttoning the man's shirt whilst he was at it, since he did recall having pried it open so he could trace his fingers down those dangerously strong abs. "Lets get back out there so my father doesn't walk in and see us like this." That seemed to sober Alec up, even if just for a few minutes as they headed back out.

#

Just like Asmodeus plotted, Alec was in the apartment with Magnus and they were _alone_. They'd just walked through the door, Magnus sighing happily at how delicious lunch had been and seemed to be tossing up between either making himself a pot of tea or hitting the alcohol.

_And try not to hit the alcohol this time around._

Before Magnus could head for the kitchen(or maybe he was going for his father's makeshift bar) Alec's hand quickly shot out, wrapping effectively over his wrist. The quizzical look on Magnus' face didn't last long as Alec pulled him down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Jackets and button down shirts were practically ripped from their bodies and then both men flopped onto the bed, Magnus leaning over Alec with quite the charming smile on his lips.

"I knew we'd get here, but I thought we'd be at my place."

"Do you want to wait?"

"Do you?" Magnus retorted.

"No way, I'm ready...and so are you." Magnus felt his eyes widen at his bold blue eyed boy as Alec lifted his hips to brush against his own. "Th-The first two times failed, so third times the charm right?" Alec voiced a little breathlessly. Magnus couldn't help but laugh as he shifted over his blushing Alec.

"Indeed it is, pretty boy." Magnus say up on his knees, brushed his hands over Alec's face and then down his arms, trying to get him to calm down. "Please place your trust in me Alexander." Magnus practically purred as blue eyes fluttered open, Alec not even sure when he had closed them in the first place, as Magnus had begun to pepper kisses against his pale skin.

Alec felt his heart thump heavily in his ribcage and butterflies scattered to the pit of his stomach at the heated look on Magnus' face. Alec felt himself shift in anticipation when he watched heatedly as Magnus popped the button on his skin tight jeans and pulled down the zip far too slowly before his hand ducked into his pants, stroking himself playfully and teasing Alec even more as blood rushed to his cheeks and down to his groin in seconds flat. Alec felt like he were on fire as those lust filled eyes shifted possessively over every inch of his body before dropping to where his groin was now straining against his trousers rather obviously.

Alec watched in rapture as Magnus stood on the bed, looking heatedly down at him as his jeans were shuffled down his trim shapely legs and then kicked off the bed with fluidity. And then it happened, in the lighting of the bedroom, Alec's eyes _finally_ took notice of the tattoo against Magnus' hip, heart fluttering a thousand, a million times over as he read that one single name, etched in Magnus skin forever: _Alexander_

"Magnus...you...you..." Alec could not form a proper sentence as Magnus dropped back to his knees, hovering over him, eyes shifting to his hipbone as Alec brushed his fingers over cursive letters used to imprint his name against golden-bronze skin.

"Do not worry your pretty little head over that." How could he not!? Magnus scribed his name into his skin! Surely that meant true love! Love for all eternity even!

Though right now, Alec couldn't think any more on the matter as he let out tiny gasps of pleasure as Magnus' lips glided sensually over his flushed skin. "Alexander," He shuddered at the way Magnus called sultrily out to him. "I'll take care of everything tonight and take you straight to heaven."

"Can a devil really get into heaven?" Alec instantly bit back, even if a moan escaped his lips, filling the bedroom with his wanton cries of wanting Magnus to move closer, to pay more attention to him, to fulfil that very promise of taking him to heaven.

A sudden whimper broke from Alec when Magnus shifted away from him, though thankfully not for long. The last thing Alec recalled, as Magnus' lips brushed over every inch of his body, his trousers and boxer briefs being removed in one fluid movement, was his gorgeous boyfriend practically growling against his ear as he vowed: _Watch me..._

"Alexander, what is this?" Alec looked back at Magnus looking all dashing and rumbled, sexy as hell in the bed they'd finally made love in. Even though Alec's hips ached and there was still the throbbing in his ass, he'd never change it for a second. Magnus had literally taken him to heaven, multiple times in fact. And thank the gods that Asmodeus had not been there because Alec was certain he'd shouted Magnus' name various times throughout their heated escapades.

It was then that Alec finally recalled Magnus asking him a question and his eyes finally shifted back over to him and then quickly dove down to what the dashing man was holding within his very experienced hands.

"Oh shit!" Magnus arched an eyebrow at the shock in Alec's voice as he stood before him in jeans, hands flying to the pockets on his discarded black trousers from last night, blue eyes wide as he muttered in hushed tones to himself. Magnus raised a finely shaped eyebrow as it appeared this tiny box, which had clearly been hidden from his magnificent self, had fallen from its hiding place and there was no way Alec could deny its very existence since it was now in his palm. "Um, Magnus, you see that's...just...um..."

Oh how Magnus loved a flustered Alexander in his grasp, Alec all rumbled, glowing gorgeously and completely tongue tied. He didn't wait for him to get his explanation across and pried the lid open, blinking down at a silver ring with a fancy 'L' calved into it. There was also a small sapphire stone as well, the purest and most beautiful blue Magnus had ever seen. Just like Alexander's eyes.

"Its just a silly family heirloom. The last gift I ever got from my parents before they disowned me and kicked me out of the house."

"Yes, I gathered it was an heirloom, it does look quite old, but very well kept and the design is nice, but what exactly is it doing in your pants...or was in your pants?" Magnus was finding this all very entertaining, even if his heart was hammering away in his chest and ears at the concept of seeing a ring, Alec's family ring, within his very hands. He watched on as Alec began to pace the floor trying to make nothing out of something huge.

"I thought I lost it. I didn't even realise it was in the suitcase. So, yeah, its nothing...just...you know...its here...as are we...and for a minute there I thought...but that's just silly...or wishful thinking...or...whatever..."

_You are so adorably precious Alexander._

"A ring, your family heirloom, which you thought was lost to you, but is clearly very important, is nothing to you?"

"What? No! Mags, come on!" Alec groaned out, becoming all kinds of flustered. Magnus himself could not stop the blooming smile on his lips as this was the first time Alec had given him an adorably sweet pet name.

Magnus was about to unleash some more teasing when behind Alec's shoulder, he saw some movement. Not that Magnus paid it much attention for now as his eyes couldn't help but continuously focus on Alec was a little pink due to his heated blush having graced not only his entire face but moved down his neck and onto his chest. This man was a million, no a billion, or even a trillion – no lets just make it infinity – times more adorable, sweet and sexy then anyone Magnus had ever met or would meet in his life. Hands down.

Though that wasn't on his mind right now as finally his gaze shifted back over Alec's shoulder to watch his father shuffle undetected (by Alec) into the bedroom. Magnus wasn't sure how he felt at his father seeing _his_ Alexander half naked, but his brain didn't focus on that for very long when he noticed a small box in his father's hand, he waving it suggestively at him before placing it atop the small bookcase near the door.

Magnus received a wink from his far too in tune father (to everything going on with his son and his boyfriend) and then carefully and silently closed the door. Magnus watched a still pacing Alec trying to fumble his words out. Magnus' gaze fell onto the black box on the bookcase. That was definitely what he thought it was and to think his father was giving it to him, to then give it to Alec!

"Alexander..." He watched his blue eyed, tattooed beauty finally stop pacing to focus his heated gaze on his very naked self. He was after all, only covered by canary yellow sheets. "This clearly isn't nothing, so either be truthful with me, or we drop this conversation and never speak of it again." Magnus watched those eyes he could drown in widen, almost becoming frightened at never being able to bring up this topic again like they were going to part ways even though their lives together were clearly just starting to deepen.

"We-Well...um...when my parents gave that ring to me, they said it was for me to give it to the one I found who I was absolutely certain was the love of my life." Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat as Alec took a seat on the edge of the bed, hands clenched together in his lap. "Back then, I was still figuring out just who I was and so I asked them how would I know when I'd find the love of my life. My mother said one day my eyes will just move on their own, capturing sight of the one meant for me." Magnus watched Alec give a little rueful smile. "I bet she never thought my eyes would become absolutely captivated by a man..." Alec quickly shook his head. This was no time to think about his parent's, of them kicking him out and disowning him. Instead this was all about him and Magnus. Magnus, the man he loved and knew who he would love to the end of time. "She was right you know, when my eyes shifted that day, all those years ago, I knew then that my eyes would never be able to stray from you."

"Alec..." Magnus' heart was pounding in his ears as Alec finally shifted, turning his sparkling and passionate sapphire blue eyes to look up at him, almost a little bashfully as the sweetest of blushes graced his cheeks.

"You captivated me four years ago Magnus." Magnus felt a lump lodge into his throat. "And I've never been able to shift my gaze to anyone else." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. "I've creepily been watching you all this time. I've..._loved you_...all this time." Magnus' heart broke for this man. There was nothing he could do about turning back time, about going back and giving himself a swift quick kick in the head to shift his gaze to startling blue eyes and messy black hair. But somehow, even with his various flings and his god awful relationship with Camille, when Magnus thought about it all, black hair and blue eyes, since that fateful day near the Administration Office, had become his favourite combination. Magnus had never acted on it...well...until now that is.

This adorably awkward and sweet human being right before him, who had just professed his undying love for him, who appeared to want him to have his family ring, had just made him fall maddeningly in love with him even more then what was seriously and humanly possible.

"Alexander..." Magnus' brown-golden eyes shot open wide as Alec leapt up from his position on the bed, once again pacing the floor, hands gliding through his messy hair which Magnus had glided his own fingers through, and tugged at rather passionately, merely hours ago.

"Please don't freak out Mags. I know I'm probably going insanely fast, maybe even jumping the gun a bit, since er've just hit out six month anniversary, today in fact, and this probably scares you after how much you gave yourself to Camille and she was too stupid to see the love and devotion you had for her, but I'm telling you now I'm not like her at all. I'm so going to treasure everything you are and everything you do and I won't hide who we are and what we have from anyone. I've never been more happy then I am with you, my parents be damned." Magnus' eyes widened at Alec's confession. Clearly he had been thinking a lot over their time together and today was the day it was finally bursting forth. Alec's pacing slowed down as he finally turned to look at him, eyes shimmering and shoulders slightly hunched. "At first I never thought I could have anything like this, and I was alright with that. But now, being with you, knowing how wonderful it is to have you with me, there is no way I can go back to how I used to be, and how we used to be as well."

"Alexander..."

"I love you Magnus!" Alec felt the desperation in his voice, eyes blazing as he focused on Magnus still sitting in the bed, sheets clenched within his fists. "I love everything that makes up who you are. God, I don't know if what I'm saying is making any sense, but right here and now, I've never been more serious about anything. Hell, my entire being constantly burns for you. So much so all I see is you in my life. I just...I love you _so _much. And the potential that we have together, it excites me to no end. You, me, our successful careers and the home I designed for us. Oh god, did I even tell you that I designed a home for us?" Magnus shook his head in silent wonder at what Alec had just said. "Oh, well I did. Awhile ago actually." Alec gave off a tiny and very adorable laugh (in Magnus mind that is) as his fingers scratched at the back of his neck. "Oh god, you should have seen my face when my drawing was in the ones your father saw. That was so embarrassing. Your bloody father _saw_ it and instantly knew I'd drawn it for you and me and because there was more then two rooms in it, I'm sure he was certain I was hinting at this home not just being for us but maybe our kids if you wanted any, and that's when I wanted the floor to eat me alive and..." Alec cut himself off, quickly shaking his head, trying to collect his jumbled thoughts again. "Magnus, you name it, if you want me, I'm willing to give it my all to make this the best damn relationship you've ever had. God, Mags, did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Very much so, several times in your little speech there I might add." Magnus watched Alec blush as he got up from the bed, stark naked and not a single bit embarrassed by it. He headed on over to the bookcase, near the closed door and inevitably that seemed to freak his blue eyed angel out as Alec thought he was leaving. He had listened to Alec's desperate cry for him to stay, not to run away from him so they could talk this out. "I'm not running away Alexander, there is something here I'd like to give you as well. Something very precious to my family and quite frankly, there is no one but you I'd ever want to give it to."

"Wh-What is it?" He loved the stutter. He'd loved it ever since they first reintroduced themselves.

Magnus swayed seductively over to Alec, still completely butt naked, the Lightwood ring and box still in his right hand while his left held the small velvet box his father had secretly (or not so secretly) dropped off earlier, was resting in his left hand and hidden behind his back. Magnus now stood barely an inch from his blue eyed pretty boy, heat radiating from their bodies.

"Before I give you my present, I need you to say it again."

"Err, which part?"

"Everything..."

"Um...well...you've just turned my brain to mush, standing this close to me and looking so gorgeous. I mean, I can't quite remember what I was rambling since all my blood has just rushed to my..." Magnus grinned as he could feel exactly where the blood had rushed to and closed the gap between them, groins brushing. Alec blushed ten times harder at the feeling and also his own truthfulness. "God, the filter for my mouth has been decimated by you Mags."

"Say _that_ again." Blue snapped slightly up to shimmering brown-golden orbs.

"Say what?" It took Alec a single moment to realise what Magnus was talking about. "Oh!" Alec lifted his hands, brushing his thumbs over the gorgeous man's cheeks in front of him. "Mags..." He watched those beautiful eyes flutter closed. Alec decided then and there he would thank every god out there for allowing him to even bask in Magnus' presence, heart thumping in his ears as his lips parted to confess more. "I'll love you forever..." Alec murmured wholeheartedly, whispering his confession against Magnus quivering lips. Was his Magnus trying his best not to possibly cry in front of him? "Look at me Mags..." Alec softly whispered his request, holding his breath as shimmering brown-golden eyes finally opened and looked at him. A thousand and one tears were welled up there, but Magnus refused to spill a drop.

"Alexander..."

"Marry me Mags..." Alec felt Magnus jolt in front of him, those eyes of his widening and his lips parting open in shock. "Pick me and only me and I swear to you, to your over protective father and your dearly departed mother that I'll never make you cry. I'll take care of you forever." A sob broke out through the room as Magnus launched himself into Alec's chest, face tucked into the junction between his shoulder and neck, breathing the man in and tears spilling from his eyes onto pale perfect skin. "Oh, well, maybe I won't make that 'never make you cry' promise just yet." Alec wound his arms tightly around Magnus, his beautiful and fashionable beauty who made him feel everything and anything, and listened to the sob-laugh reverberate against his chest.

After several minutes of clinging to each other, Magnus finally withdrew his death grip on Alec, eyes shyly drifting over to sparkling blue orbs. He knew he looked shocking right now, his eye-liner most definitely smudged, but the smile on Alec's face, the look in his eyes, it was like he was staring at the most beautiful creature in the entire world. And for once in his life...well...ever since he met Alexander if Magnus was being truthful, he couldn't help but spill some more tears.

This should not be happening to him, because aside from the untimely death of his mother, Magnus had not cried since. He'd been hurt countless times throughout his young life, taking to the bottle too many times, but never did he cry. Magnus Bane was _not_ a crier! And yet Alexander Lightwood, in all his truthfulness, in all his sexiness, in all his passion, in all his adorably awkwardness and innocence (which has now been taken thanks to him) was Magnus' undoing. And as scary as that all seemed, Magnus wasn't afraid anymore. This man, this beautiful pretty boy, his blue eyed angel, whatever he decided to call Alec, was in front of him. Alexander was his and his alone.

"I'll accept your proposal and your ring," Magnus watched an even brighter smile form on Alec's lips, reaching into his eyes, into his heart, into his entire being it seemed. "If you accept mine." He watched confusion rush across Alec's face as his eyes darted to the small black box now held out to him.

With shaking hands Alec popped the lid, gasping as he looked inside. Just like his family ring, Magnus' was the same, but of course it had a fancy 'B' and the stone was golden-brown in colouring. It was the most beautiful thing, besides the man in front of him, that Alec had ever seen. It was almost like their families in the past had gone to the same jeweller...designing the rings together...

"Oh my god, I _so _accept." Alec gushed, cheeks flaming when he realised just how giddy (and slightly girly and vomit worthy) he sounded. Magnus didn't seem to care as he threw his arms around him once more, drawing him into one of their most passionate kisses to date – and they'd had _a lot _of those already.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!" The door to the bedroom burst open and both young man jolted on the spot, Alec reacting on instinct as he quickly pulled Magnus away from his lips, swiftly shifting him to stand behind him so Asmodeus Bane, over excited father (in-law) could not eye his son in the nude. It was a little silly, considering all three of them were men, but Alec was slowly accepting himself in regards to just how possessive and protective he was of Magnus, this including the man's nakedness too.

"Dad, seriously!?" Magnus complained from behind Alec, arms still very much wound around his delicious boyfriend's – no make that fiance's – waist and his lips, which of course were curved into a smile, were pressed against Alec's pink shoulder.

"Oh, right, sorry." Asmodeus gave them a tiny grin. "Just hurry up and get dressed so we can go out and celebrate together!" He finally left the room, the door clicking closed as Magnus barked off hearty laughter.

"Are you sure you want to be part of my and my father's crazy family?" Magnus sobered up when he felt the cold metal of the solid silver ring being slipped onto his long slim finger, all the laughter in his body vanishing in an instant as he shifted his gaze to the ring and then up to shimmering sapphire blue orbs.

"More then anything Mags." Alec watched Magnus shudder at the pet name he'd given him. He'd have to remember to see what he was like if he shouted that out in the throes of passion at a later date.

Just the mere thought was setting his blood boiling, but it all simmered down when the tiny black box which had been clutched in his hand was pried away. Alec was slightly horrified when he heard himself let out a pitiful whimper, like Magnus was an indian-giver and taking away his most treasured present, but thankfully that was not the case as he watched the lid pop open once more.

"Do you want me to be part of your...dysfunctional...family too?" Magnus hoped he wasn't being offensive with how he described Alec's family.

"Y-Yeah..." Alec mumbled as his eyes dropped to the ring Magnus was slipping on his finger. It fit right at home there, he not being able to help but lift it to his mouth, eyes shimmering just as much as Magnus' were as he pressed the cold metal to his lips. "Its never coming off." Alec promised then and there, watching heat rush to Magnus' cheeks. He quite liked the fact he seemed to be the only one that could truly make _the _Magnus Bane blush on command. It was very thrilling and Alec realised he wanted to do that more and more.

"So, do we consummate our promise of spending the rest of our lives together here and now, for I'm already quite hard up and wanting to see you writhe and moan beneath me..." Magnus grinned as Alec blushed darkly at his sinful words watching the man's eyes drift down to his manhood for a quick peak and finding out he wasn't lying at all. "Or should we take a quick shower, a fondle or two in there, and then go and bask in celebratory mode with my dad before he bursts in again?"

"I like all those options." Alec found himself mumbling rather sultrily into Magnus' ear but quickly pulled back. "And I really want to celebrate with father so lets go have a quick shower, minus the fondling, or else we'll never get out of the bedroom, or the shower for that matter."

"Calling him _father_ already?" Magnus teased and watched Alec blush once more. He would never tire of that.

"Mags, if you don't like it, I won't call him that I promise."

"Oh my dear sweet pretty boy, there is nothing I love more then you accepting my father as your own...and he accepting you as another son...and probably a more _sensible_ one at that." Magnus gave a wink and then took Alec's hand in his as he pulled him towards the bathroom. At least that room had a lock on it so his father..._their_ father...couldn't storm in and catch them in all kinds of wonderful and sinful positions.

#

Over brunch, a beaming Magnus and a blushing Alec were hugged by Asmodeus numerous times, the man welcoming Alec into their family.

Their shower had of course taken a bit longer then it should have since Magnus had taken Alec in the shower a couple of times over, which of course excited Alec to no end, but also infuriated him since they were ignoring his..._their_...father with their escapades which, quite frankly, they had all the time in the world to now explore.

"Oh, by the way Alexander, I spoke with my staff earlier too, you know the ones that you had the interview with?" Magnus had a confused look on his face and Alec was fidgeting in his seat. "You're going to have to obtain a Visa."

"What?" Both young men voiced in unison. Magnus unsure where this conversation was going and Alec knowing exactly where it was going.

"It was a mutual agreement by all five of my senior staff members that if you truly are interested in my firm, we are more then happy for you to join us."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Magnus did you hear that?!" Alec practically shouted, probably looking and sounding like an absolute idiot since Magnus was indeed right next to him.

"And when were you going to tell me you had an interview?" Magnus voiced with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Mags," Alec took hold of his hands, the cold metal of their rings making them both shudder a little. Magnus dropped his gaze to the one sitting proudly on his ring finger and a ghost of a smile graced his lips as he just couldn't stop looking at it and how at home it felt there. "This is such an amazing opportunity for me. This experience will be what I need, since later on down the track, I really do want to open my own company one day."

"You do?"

"Yeah, like how I know you truly want to own your own fashion label."

"Well..."

"Let's make a deal right now. You give me two, no three solid and hard years here, so I can get as much experience, knowledge and money under my belt and then we'll go home, go back to the States and then I'll build _our home_ for us."

"Do I even get to have a look at it or make any changes within it?"

"Of course, because we're in this together, so when the time is right, and we head back to the States, to build our home together, for us, for our future family, I want you right at my side, giving me any ideas you see fit." Alec shifted nervously on the spot. "So, Mags, what do you say?" That sweet pet name was his undoing.

"Sounds like fun." Alec wrapped Magnus in a rather energetic and passionate hug.

"Fantastic, let me go grab the champagne." Asmodeus headed towards the kitchen.

"Aku cinta kamu Magnus Bane-Lightwood." The deliciously sweet gasp, the glorious smile and the shimmering eyes was _so_ very worth it.

"Aku cinta kamu Alexander Lightwood-Bane."

There lips met in the sweetest of all kisses, a promise of many more exciting adventures to come.

**End.**

Chinese Words/Sentences Used:

Wǒ de érzi, nǐ kuàilè ma? - Are you happy, my son?

Fùqīn, wǒ hěn gāoxìng - I am happy, father

Zhè shì nǐ de nán péngyǒu? - Is this your boyfriend?

Shi de - Yes it is

Tā fēicháng shuài - He is very handsome

Wǒ zhīdào - I know

Xièxiè - Thank you

wǎn shàng hǎo - Good evening

Indonesian Words/Sentence Used:

Aku cinta kamu - I love you


End file.
